


Cinereous

by skinandbones



Series: The Ancient City [1]
Category: Blame! (Manga), Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action/Adventure, Affection, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Anal Fingering, Blame! AU, Blind! Nyx, Caring, Character Death, Developing Relationship, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: An unlikely relationship is born between General Glauca and Nyx.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a month ago and posted as a oneshot on Tumblr but eventually I decided to continue it. I'll be updating the other parts I've written on here. The main focus of this story as a whole is centered on Glauca & Nyx so the following chapters will be their story.
> 
> I do recommend watching the movie to get an idea of the world and reading the manga if you're curious enough since the movie doesn't cover much... In general, I think BLAME! is a lovely piece of work and there are vague aspects about it that leaves you with questions. BUT it leaves room for me to do my own thing. SOMEHOW.
> 
> Nyx is blind in this AU so I super apologize if it's weird because I never written this sort of thing before :/. I tried.  
> -  
> And gonna give love to the amazing artist kantonliu for drawing [this](http://kantonliu.tumblr.com/post/163023936416/ofskinandbones-we-are-now-in-this-blameau-hell%0A)!
> 
> So yeah... hope you enjoy.

The Builders of The City are quiet as their function serves to expand the world they live in and nothing else. These large entities focus on creating structures of walls leading upwards and beyond, eventually into buildings extending for miles and miles as the Exterminators silently watching most of the areas for any signs of life.

Humans.

Landscapes of leveled pathways are made, they’re chaotic and a web of mysteries as the city grows too fast, but better and more efficient than the Old Builders whose purpose is to make entrances and exits to serve without any meaning.

Every floor is beyond imagination and difficult to pass due to the nearly impossible barriers set, but for Cor, he creates his own destructive road.

He makes it through his 5,129th floor and continues his search to seek out a human with the Net Terminal Gene which grants access to the Netsphere. If such human exists then he or she is able to shut down all non-human activity, reversing what the machines have done and save the city from living in fear.

His travel takes him to a sector of seven tunnel holes leading to unknown parts but oddly enough, his readings detect subtle movements in the fourth tunnel. Curiously, he enters inside and tracks down the noises. It’s dark with every step but scans reveal of footprints larger than a human’s passing through here many times. When he exits, he finds a room instead and a startled figure (or an actual human) speaking to a Silicon Life.

As if hearing Cor’s footsteps, the human stills as he drops the bars of food given to him. “Ah…” His voice shakes nervously. Sensing danger, the Silicon creature turns toward Cor, its blade extends from its grip and stands in front of the human.

“Who is it?”

“No one.” A low rumbling voice answers him. Silver armor that sparks of danger and the hidden strength that Cor knows very well what they are capable of as he has met with others who he killed in the past.

“There is a _someone_ … I can tell that much.”

Cor seeks for an answer, his own hand readied over his katana at his side. The enemy stands before him, that’s clear enough but it’s not possible for Silicon creatures to befriend a human since they share the same goal as the Safeguards. To extinguish all human life whether they have or do not have the gene.

“Who are you?” The human asks hesitantly and pulls back his hood, revealing a young man with long length of hair and sets of braids. “I’m Nyx.”

Retinal scan shows Nyx to be blind in both eyes and hosts 0% of the net terminal gene. Cor would have to resume his search again. “I haven’t met anyone except Glauca. He’s been with me for a while though I’m not sure why but he’s very kind to me.” A small hand settles over the creature’s arm and a faint smile graces his face. It’s one of gratitude.

Without the Exterminators and Safeguards aware of this section, there’s a higher chance of survival for Nyx, and with Glauca by his side, he has a better chance than most. But it’s quite confusing.

Cor has fought against different levels of Safeguards and Silicon Life as he travels further up the floors but a cyborg like Glauca and a human together, he hasn’t seen such relationship meant for coexisting. It’s a rarity all on its own. He hasn’t heard of this Glauca before, too, nor its rogue status.

“Leave here.” Glauca states roughly.

“Wait.” Nyx steps forward but Glauca’s left arm extends in front of him, stopping him completely but both hands calmly push it down, unafraid of his actions against the giant. “It’s okay, it hasn’t attacked us, right? We’re not a threat to them because if we were, we wouldn’t be here.”

“Don’t…” Glauca hisses disapprovingly.

“It’s okay.” Nyx smiles once more and makes his way to Cor. “I want to know.”

Cor watches as the young male comes closer until he stands in front of him.

“I have something to ask of you.”

“What is it?” Cor responds.

“Can I touch you?” An innocent question. “So I can get a picture in my head. I tried with Glauca but I think he’s wearing some sort of helmet and there’s a lot of…covering and depth involved. A protective suit I think but that’s fine. Maybe you’re the same, too.”

Cor doesn’t answer immediately, giving it some thought over a human’s frailty and a cyborg’s life while Nyx waits. This Nyx character will cease to exist one day while Glauca continues to live for thousands of years or more. Will this human understand that? What fate awaits for them?

“You may.” Cor relents finally, and Nyx brings his hands up, starting with both hands over Cor’s cheeks.

Nyx feels the Safeguard’s face, touching the roundness of flesh, the ridge of a nose and traces over both eyebrows. “I see.” Nyx doesn’t miss anything as his fingertips maps out the details and a hum of approval every time he likes something. “Yes that’s interesting. Maybe Glauca has a similar facial construction like yours.” He expresses such curiosity and happiness, but Glauca chides him back with both hands over his shoulders. Nyx doesn’t mind, he has what he wants.

“That’s enough,” it says, and Nyx shrugs, going back to pick up the fallen bars instead and sets them on a table. Glauca stares back at Cor, a menacing air tells him that what’s done is done. Now it’s your turn to leave this place and never return.

There’s an understanding between them. Cor won’t find his answers here so he will try again in another part of the city. Maybe he’ll find a settlement somewhere, he’ll just have to keep asking. That’s what he’ll do so he pivots around, returning back to the tunnel.

“Goodbye!” Nyx calls out to him, his voice echoes in the darkness.

Even the whispers do not escape Cor’s audials.

“Do you know him, Glauca?”

“I know of him.”

“Oh, does he have a name?”

Cor hears the faint response and an unexpected answer from the human.

“I hope he comes back. He seems nice.”


	2. Chapter 2

The steady hums, the whirring of machines miles away. An impenetrable security system, a presence over multiple levels and beyond, with every floor consisting of winding labyrinths all created to be like an inescapable hell. These machines, hybrids, whatever they’re called, all are hiding. Observing and waiting. Some on the path for blood and others biding their time. They do not know anything else but share a common goal.

The world remains at a fast growing rate for the Builders but for life, for the humans inhabiting this city, it is an almost a dying age for them.

Away from the watchers and the hunters, the 5,129th floor houses a small human community about a grand total of 100 in the deepest part of the Megastructure. The years has been cruel to them, surviving and fighting when necessary but there are times when peace offers a breath of relief for a short while. In the long run, their numbers start to dwindle as men and women are sent out to search for food, some never came back as the Exterminators took their lives.

Unable to return the bodies, the humans carve their names on the sanctuary wall in the middle of the settlement for them to pay their respect. Their homes of cylinder structures with staircases circling around in a spiral and bridges extend far, connecting to other similar ones of varying lengths while the darkness below is a path towards death.

Every step must be calculated for Nyx. The numbers in his head are the steps he takes to get around. His blindness happened at a young age but it never stops him from making his way through the areas. He knows the secret passageways and shortcuts that only he and Selena found. Nyx is an energetic spirit, running and jumping across the village, like those felines mentioned in the old textbooks that the Elder of the village has in storage.

But Nyx is always careful, never making a scene. Despite it all, he wishes he could join his sister outside of the perimeter. To fight against the Safeguards.

Their people are Electrofishers capable of using the heavy suit technology and bolt rifles given to them from their descendants passed down, but his sister, his kind and wonderful one worries about him going out there. So she layers him with soft words that the world out there isn’t kind to them but the determination in Nyx’s voice continues to ring out true. He wants to fight alongside her but he easily makes out the sadness in Selena’s tone and her hugs holding him tightly, a plead for him to stay.

And so Nyx stays for her.

When the team comes back with water and supplies, Nyx immediately runs as they arrive through the entrance. He could tell the different steps of their people walking in but Selena’s are always the unique ones, light on her feet without a moment of hesitation. His legs move him forward until he embraces her, welcoming her again and again.

“Welcome back, sis.”

“I’m home.”

But one careless mistake is all it takes for their world to end.

Horrifying screams cry out as a hoard of Safeguards start infesting into their homes like a disease, climbing upwards along the walls and over. Wave after wave, creatures of white mask crawling on all fours terrorizing and killing every person. All available fighters immediately suit and load up for deployment.

It isn’t enough.

A Level 6 Safeguard, more human but a spectacle of a nightmare comes into their village. With a fire of its gun, a burst of a beam pierces through the distance, disintegrating everything that it comes in contact with. Their homes topple, bursting into flames and fallen rubble lays in waste. Human remains like rag dolls but the ones alive continue to fight back against the army. Orders are thrown back and forth to protect those who cannot fight but hope begins to dwindle.

Selena runs, pulling her brother into a small elevator shaft and pushes him inside, but Nyx holds onto her arm, his grip strong but quaking in fear. He knows where he is and winces when another roar of a blast erupts not too far.

“Go!”

“I’m not leaving you!”

“You have to get out here, it’s too dangerous.”

“Not without you!”

“I’ll come back, Nyx. I always do, right? You just have to listen for my footsteps.” Selena pulls him into her chest, whispering into his ear of comfort and ease. Her hands stroking his head but her voice slightly breaks.

Nyx doesn’t miss it and buries his face into her. “It’s not fair, I won’t go. I won’t.”

“Listen to your big sister, okay? You must survive, there’s nothing…”

He cuts her off. “Then come with me!” he begs, lips trembling and a soft kiss rests over his forehead.

“It can only fit one person and I rather have you live. I’m really sorry, Nyx.” Her final apology. “Listen for those _steps_ , okay?”

Nyx almost bolts, but Selena shoves him back until he’s completely in the elevator. “I love you.” She presses the button and the door closes in front of them before the generator starts up and brings it down, away from the destruction and into the depths as Nyx bangs against the metal door in frustration, screaming in the silence.

The ride is a long way down. The sounds of his home grows faint but Nyx couldn’t forget the words repeating in his head. He curls up against the side of the cold wall and shuts his eyes.

Time passes, the elevator comes to a slow halt with a thud and the gate parts. Nyx sits up slowly and heads out. To his left, he grabs the walking stick attached to the wall that Selena made for him. At the hilt are her favorite beads of black, blues, and whites all connected on a single red braided thread. A lucky charm, she would say. His fingers touch over them, feeling the smooth round surface and smiles at the thought of keeping it close to him. He stands straight, his head turns to catch any sounds in the air but nothing alerts him.

Survive.

His hand shifts into a fist at his side.

He starts to remember if he’s to take ten steps forward, he would meet at a cliff and a level of obscurity obsidian below but there are traces of pathways extending to different sectors across the large gap. Several teams long ago made the journey on the bridges accessible to them but not the ones further down. There are places that one shouldn’t venture too far off without their armor.

For now, Nyx decides to go to their hideout first and then figure out what to do next.

Following the extended wall to the left of the elevator, he keeps a hand over it and walks. His stick tapping quietly while nothing intrude his way.

_Fifty._

_Forty-nine._

_Forty-eight._

_Forty-seven._

_Forty-six._

Nyx continues. During the halfway mark, the sudden overwhelming emotions stop him. His body falters against the wall and falls to the ground. He inhales and exhales, shutting his eyes as reality hits him like needles and the intense sorrow bubbling up his throat.

“Fuck,” he curses out. Over and over.


	3. Chapter 3

A hand shoots out and wraps around Nyx’s throat, his breathing grows ragged and strained as he struggles for freedom. The painful cries grow weak, his brain calling out for oxygen while his legs still kicking to break out. With every desperate attempt, he tries fighting back but is only met with an impenetrable surface. His nails clawing to rip the fingers from his throat but the grip tightens a little more.

He hears a voice speaking to him but he doesn’t understand before a sudden loss of feeling down below his waist brings him to a stop. A thud and squelching noises evident as something splatters on the ground. The rest of his body shuts down and the hold on him is relinquished, dropping what remains into a pool of his own blood.

“Nyx!”

He snaps awake.

His chest heaves for air and breath heavy as Nyx tries to bring some sense back into him but the faint voice of his sister echoes in waves. A rush of exhaustion hits him hard, tired from everything that has happened but he pulls himself up without a care. Uncertain of the time that has passed, he’s still here. Again, he waits until it’s clear.

The silence is his. It tells him that he’s safe.

It’s a long journey back up, he thinks as he focuses on his home above.

If he returns, would he be killed as well? Maybe find the Safeguards lingering around waiting for him? Or a breath of life in need of help?

He dares not find hope and decides to move on.

The path continues, leading further down until Nyx reaches the edge. He bends his knees and touches to find the ladder heading down. 100 steps. Carefully, he gets on it, wrapping the small leather strap over his wrist housing his support, and climbs down.

As he descends, something halts his movements. He knows it’s him and the span of a distance separating him from the other side. A dead sea of space but he trusts his instincts and the raised hairs on his skin. _Something_ that makes the mind tick, something across that gap leaves a questioning curiosity but the silence stays.

The footsteps are not there.

Nyx resumes downward until his right foot is unable to meet the familiar surface. He stops and stretches his leg, expecting contact but it hits only air. A broken ladder? A part of it must’ve fallen during the attack? Scenarios run through his mind but it doesn’t solve anything. He lowers himself thinking he just needs to extend a little more but not to the point where he’s dangling.

“Please be there, please be there.”

He finds emptiness.

The remainder of the ladder is gone.

“Shit.”

His forehead meets against the metal rung. “Come on, you can do this.” It takes about a minute as Nyx recalls the layout and heads back up to the starting point. To where the elevator is. Selena always told him that preparation is important in case a situation fails to go your way.

He lifts the hatch from the floor, exposing the hidden cache meant for emergencies. The rope is taken, and to his relief, how could he forget about the extra rifle and bolts stashed away just in case. He places them in the provided bag and swings it over his shoulder before heading back.

Down the ladder, Nyx ties the rope over a step and lets it fall. He tugs several times to test if it’s safe enough before pinching the rope between both legs. As he lowers himself down, he finds it funny how his sister forced him to rope climb instead of being a lazy ass around their home. He still remembers how he gave up halfway up before getting rope burns in the end, and letting Selena take care of them.

“I’m proud of you”, she would say, and he got angry because he couldn’t reach the top like her. He wanted to be like his sister, after all. “You’re not a quitter, Nyx. I know that much. You can do this” is what she said then, and he believed her.

He hits the end of the line and counts it as a victory. The rope is left alone, and Nyx brings his cane in hand. He taps around and finds parts of the ladder on the floor. A quick mental note before he turns to his left, a stairway heading down. It takes fifteen steps, and another as he shifts to his right and then left. Five levels of a zig zag until he reaches the entrance hidden behind a rectangular plate.

Nyx lifts his hand up and places against the surface, his finger tips touch the embedded carvings of their names and shapes consisting of lines and spirals so intense and sporadic that he forgets why they did it in the first place.

One good push is all it takes to bring the frame to the side. Once in, Nyx walks into the middle of the room. A table to his front and boxes to his left and right. Food enough to last him for a month but if he rations his intake, he might, give or take, extend it close to two months. He sets the bag on the table and removes the items.

But Nyx doesn’t know what to do besides the basics functions. Maybe he could venture out and map out his own world. The problem is that he wouldn’t know where to go and what could be waiting for him out there. The watchtowers are always a problem, too.

Walking ahead, he makes his way to the lower level leading to another room. A bed situated all the way to the back and a window opening twice the size of his head to his right. There’s some books lying around and clothes. He sits down on his bed and decides fixing his hair, letting his fingers do the work. It calms him.

In the end, humans don’t live long on their own. They were insignificant and easy to kill. He figures that much and maybe that is how it just works in the end.

That his life is inconsequential, without meaning or purpose. When he has nothing left, all that remains is a slow death, his insides will rot with time until he’s only a corpse so very alone in this world.

And he’s strangely fine with that.


	4. Chapter 4

The first month becomes long and quiet.

Nyx flips through his books, immersing himself in each line against his fingers as the pages brought forth such a tale that leaves him in wonder. He reads the story aloud to drown out the silence while the books from the old world are full of puzzles, adventures, and other times beyond his comprehension. He was once told about these books being dated so far back that you can’t find any records as to how they came to be. Forever a mystery but the spines, covers, and even the pages aren’t completely torn apart.

When Nyx isn’t reading, he takes his walks around the area and climbs on the rope up and back where he started. He doesn’t return home but he likes to think as he sits at the edge of the floor, letting his feet dangle. His mind runs wild of the memories with him and his sister once more. He misses hearing her laughter and the secrets they shared when no one else in the village knew. Even the children would come running to them, practically begging Selena to play their games of tag and hide-and-seek.

Nyx doesn’t understand how she handles them so easily since the kids were always out to get him. He swears by this. Teasing and taking his things when he’s not aware, or jumping on him unexpectedly and their hands in his hair for an extra grip. They’re a pain in the butt but the brightest bunch he grew to love in the end.

And then there are gifts Nyx looks forward to that Selena brings back from her hunting grounds. Metal objects weirdly shaped that curve and bend in different ways like some sort of trophy. When he touches them, he finds each one to be special, so very different and beautiful. And his sister promises to search some more when she heads out next time.

In his room, the small treasures rests on a table side by side near his bed. Before he shuts his eyes, he would tap the surface of one for that pleasant ring like a soothing thrum of a melody. Selena would sometimes make her own tune with a thin rod in her hand and drums against them for Nyx to listen while the rest of the world sleeps.

Those are the days he wants to go back to.

When the weeks are over for Nyx, he would break down and cry as he sits alone, feeling tired of everything, while other days, he would stay in his hideout and not come out. Lying on his bed, thinking became too much and having too much of time on his hands.

And when two months are nearing at an end, Nyx’s rations are already gone. The storage is empty, and he lingers outside of his home with a hungry stomach, his back against the stairs, and thinking that this is the way to go.

His throat dry, his body curl up in a fetal position, ignoring the discomfort until he forces himself to sleep. That’s all it would take to forget about it but some hours later, the ache wakes him up, his body begging for nourishment.

Nyx thinks he would’ve been okay with this, that dying is the only path but that little voice in the back of his head tells him not to quit. And what’s the next step then? He asks himself and perhaps the only answer to this is to head back up the elevator and search the village for anything worth salvaging.

That is what he will do.

He gets moving but before he reaches the elevator, he stops in place.

Something or someone is watching him. Nyx feels eyes on him as he turns and kind of hates himself for not carrying a weapon. The rifle is still in his room which he doesn’t carry around often due to its weight so his cane would have to do for now.

He slowly moves back to the elevator, highly alert of any sudden movements and sounds while the pain in his belly is forgotten. His heart starts racing as the seconds pass but nothing has attacked him yet. Then a loud clang startles him and something rolling toward him until it bumps against his foot. Not for long, another but of a lighter item clatters to the floor.

“What…?” Nyx steps back and discovers the same sound repeating as it lands closer to him. He takes a deep breath and lowers to the floor, reaching out until he finds it. He picks the long block up and studies it. 9 inches. Smooth on mostly all sides except one has several small circular indents over it

“You’re an odd one.”

One whiff of this block and not a scent detected. He even bites into it but it’s incredibly hard and leaves a bitter aftertaste. What else is there? He searches with his cane and picks up a second block along with some kind of cylinder. With a shake, he hears the sloshing of liquid inside.

“That can’t be.” Nyx twists the cap open and sniffs, finding nothing strange. With a tilt, the surprising cooling sensation enters his mouth and down his throat. He can’t believe it, it’s actually water.

“Shit, what the hell?” He quietly laughs, his shoulders shake in pure joy. “Thanks, whoever you are. Thank you.”

It grows into this comfortable routine for Nyx as the weeks, months, and years pass. He would go back and find the same items waiting for him. It doesn’t take him long to figure out that pouring water on these blocks create a sponge-like texture that’s edible to eat. It’s unlike anything he had before and there are no complaints when his stomach isn’t in pain.

The kindness from this stranger is unbelievable, and Nyx wants to meet them, but getting to that point might be difficult until he figures out a plan. It’s almost like playing hide and seek, but it’s not really a fair game.

He brings out the empty canisters and places them in front of him before he sits down 7 steps back from them. He prays that this someone would come and take them since the containers take up floor space in his home.

The waiting is long. Nyx tries to stay up but his eyes slowly failing him until he completely falls asleep. By the time he wakes up, all of the containers have stayed until he goes to pick one up, feeling the surprising weight of water in it. All of them filled for him to take and quite baffling how he completely misses the company.

Since that plan backfired, Nyx tries calling out to them but he never gets an answer back. It’s a bit frustrating at times, keeping the distance as a necessity but during the very long years of his life, he grows older thinking this mysterious stranger is simply a shy “friend”.

Nyx wants to hear them speak but if he doesn’t get what he wants then he’ll do the talking instead.

He starts reciting the books he previously read and having his intake of water between chapters. One section discusses the changing of seasons that he would never experience but he likes the idea of spring. Life born anew, the flowers emerge from the ground, layers of greens, blues, reds, so many colors he wishes to see but he wouldn’t mind touching. There’s a flower he likes called an “orchid”, like a stem of petals all bunched together but finding one would be impossible.

After, Nyx talks about his home. What was it like to live there and the people he knew. He mentions about his sister, how he recalls her voice and a small yearning to hear it again. He still loves her and describes the time when the Exterminators invaded. The anger he felt and him deserving to fight but his blindness kept him from doing so. He is no invalid and never will be. And the last time he spoke to Selena and all that pain he held onto, he said it all into the distance.

With time letting himself heal, he starts learning to move on.

Despite not receiving a response, he knows there’s a listener hiding in the darkness.

It all change for Nyx when he walks out of his home and about to take the first step up the stairs, he immediately notices a presence close to his left. He turns his head, a small “o” forms on his lips.

“You’re over there, aren’t you?”

He tries again.

“You’re the one who’s been helping me out, right?”

And again.

“I wanted to meet you.”

But what Nyx hears are steps unlike a human’s. Heavy, rough, and dread that brings goosebumps up his arms. Even his intuition tells him to hurry up and move. He starts sprinting back to his home for the rifle but he stops as the entity lands in front of him, blocking his path.

“What’re you? A Safeguard?” Nyx scoffs. “Come to kill me after all this time?” He pushes down the fear taking refuge in his throat and readies into a fighting stance, angling his body to the side, legs slightly bent and fists raise in waiting.

He feels it closing the distance between them, towering over him but Nyx meets it head on. If he’s going to die like this then he won’t go down without a fight. Teach it a lesson it won’t forget.

“Come on, what’re you waiting for?” Nyx grits his teeth together and stands his ground.

Immovable.

The creature lowers itself, and Nyx makes out the change in the air as its face hovers in front of him.

“Boo.”

Nyx lands a punch in its face.


	5. Chapter 5

“Damn.” Nyx stifles a cry at the throbbing sensation in his fist, immediately regretting as he labels this as his worst idea yet. It’s not what he wanted or the low rumbling-like amusement coming from this enemy as if he’s being mocked. He really doesn’t appreciate that.

“Well shit.” Shit. Shit. Shit. His legs bolt immediately as he turns around to get the hell away until he slams right into the creature preventing him from escaping. A hand reaches out and grips Nyx’s arm before he falls backwards but he roughly pulls away once he has balance and shuffles back.

“The hell!” Nyx scowls. “What do you want? If you’re thinking about tormenting me then I already got enough of that!”

“The silent treatment then? Fine.”

“If you want to kill me then go ahead.”

“Bet you’d be proud, huh? Killing a blind man.”

Nyx crosses his arms, disappointingly. “Just hurry up and get it over with.” He continues, a frown plasters his face tiredly, and not in the mood for games. “Look—”

Suddenly, something nudges against his chest.

Nyx stares questioningly and his hand curls against the hard item in front of him. “Oh, this is…” He holds the block in his hands, finding the familiar texture and the small indents on it. “You’re the one leaving me these, right?” The realization surprises him and such emotions stir inside. Happiness. Gratitude. Sad. Confusion.

“Why?” he asks, wearily.

Another portion of food slips in Nyx’s hold.

“Uh, thanks.” Nyx takes it. “Why you’re doing this? All these years and you decide to appear now.”

The creature hands him the container of water.

Nyx’s lips slip downward but the items are held tightly against his chest. “Why won’t you tell me?”

He shakes his head when there’s no answer.

“You don’t speak much, do you? Except that ‘boo’ because that’s not funny. Not funny at all. Don’t think I didn’t hear you laugh at me.” There’s a tiny shift instead.

“Eat,” it speaks.

Nyx raises an eyebrow. It’s something.

“Your second word, great, but I need to know. Who are you? You’re not human, at least, I don’t think so. Maybe modified? Where did you come from? Are there other humans nearby?” Nyx fiddles with the blocks, lost in thought until the subtle movements from the visitor inches closer to his face once more. He pauses.

“Eat,” it repeats. It’s really unsettling to hear that deep thrum of such voice but Nyx couldn’t really say no to it. There might be a small chance that it’ll probably kill him and he’s not thinking about leaving this world just yet.

“Fine but I’m going inside first.” Nyx gestures to the open house behind him and turns his back, unsure if it’ll follow him. “You can come if you want.” He starts walking.

Once inside, Nyx places his extra block on the table and settles onto a mat, his cane next to him. He pours water over the bar and waits until it soaks the liquid up, becoming edible once it changes into a soft and squishy cube. He hears footsteps nearing the entrance and a sudden thud. A shy grin appears as Nyx imagines the figure to be quite taller than what he assumes and rips a part of the nourishment into his mouth.

The non-threatening being enters completely, and Nyx holds up the partially eaten cube as proof.

“If you’re not here to kill me then can you tell me your name?” Nyx looks up, waiting for an answer as he takes another piece and chews. The formidable stranger steps 3 paces forward.

“Glauca.”

“Glau… ca.” Nyx tests the name on his tongue and says it again. “Glauca.” He hums with a smile. “I like it. You can call me Nyx.”

The air grows quiet again but Nyx makes note of Glauca moving in the small room of his. There’s a book being picked up and flipped. From the sound of the pages, he knows the red book is in Glauca’s hands and returns to its spot on the shelf. Another book is taken and turned until a page slips from its binding and lands on the floor. The black one is much older than the others and talks about “agriculture”, another age in another time so long ago.

“Careful.” Nyx swallows some water and stands. He makes his way over to Glauca’s side and picks up the crinkled paper, assessing the possible placement of the book before finding it back in its correct place. “They’re not in the best of conditions so if you’re going to go through my things, at least understand they’re important to me,” he states clearly and worrying.

He feels a long stare toward him before hearing a short affirmation, and Glauca shuts the book, putting it back where it belongs. Then such curiosity leads him to the stairs heading down, and Nyx brings himself in front of Glauca.

“There’s nothing down there except my bed and other things you’ll find boring.” Nyx attempts shoving Glauca back and soon, it follows what he wants. “Look, you can’t just…” He waves his hand in the air. “Do whatever. You owe me some explanations before I even allow you to come in here again.” Might as well extend that invitation to Glauca but it’s not like he can stop it from doing so. Nyx appreciates what it has done during the past years but he can’t ignore this.

Can he?

And his feet leave the ground in mere seconds by the hold on his top, his body swings to the side before he’s back down on solid floor.

“Did you just?” As if Glauca showing him that it can do anything like lift a human without a problem is meant to scare him then okay. That’s fine. Nyx has every right to be afraid of it because Glauca is intimidating for sure and he rather not find out what else it is capable of. “You know what? Never mind.”

Nyx’s shoulders fall and a sigh escapes him. “You’ve been nice to me, gave me food and water, and I never thanked you for that so _thank you_. I doubt anyone else would help someone like me so it means a lot but please, if you won’t tell me then can I least know what you are? Just give me something to work with.”

He ponders if he’ll ever get the answers he’s looking for but maybe he should stop trying to think so hard and accept it. Move on and go forward. Glauca hasn’t killed him yet but he needs to understand what’s happening. To wrap his head around this entity and create this image to fill in those gaps. He deserves that much.

“Are you with the Safeguards?” Nyx asks softly and receives an immediate “no” as if it is insulted by such suggestion. “Didn’t think you’d answer that so soon. All right, then this might be a weird request but…” He takes a deep breath. “May I have your hand?” He raises his own, palm facing upward between them. He won’t lie and say he’s not nervous about this but it’s a way for him to comprehend.

Nyx presses his lips firmly together, thinking this is as awkward it’s going to get but it’s all very new to him once he feels a larger hand covering his own. His breathing almost stops because this is the progress he wants to experience.

“Touching is a way for me to learn. To understand what everything is like and connect it until I form a picture in my head. My hearing isn’t that bad either, I know which is what from the difference in sounds and how the environment changes around me. Guess it’s true what they say, how your other senses become more enhanced after losing one.” Nyx explains while both of his hands explore Glauca’s fingers, covered in some kind of protective armor. Sharp at the ends like claws but as he presses and strokes further up, finding there’s more of that layer.

“May I touch your face?” Nyx asks and soon, he senses Glauca lowering itself until it levels its face near his. He doesn’t expect it to agree so soon but he’s not complaining and places his hands over the sides of Glauca’s face. Slightly warm as if life is flowing through it.

“I guess this is where I tried to punch you. Bet they call you a hard head for that.” He holds back his laughter and apologizes.

Glauca’s face, or its helmet that Nyx finds, is difficult to conclude. He’s not given a face sadly. Over where he thinks its eyes were, there’s a flat panel while the remainder is like an adventure, that everything about Glauca’s armor is harden with power. The difference in size is a bit startling as well, perhaps twice as big as him as his fingers move down to its neck and across its wide shoulders, careful of the sharp grooves extending behind.

“You’re not even close to a human.”

Nyx never touched anything like this before. There are no words to describe Glauca but it’s a strange mystery that he can’t wrap himself around. To listen to his wants and allow him to get so close without facing death, he’s more than just thankful. But there are many questions left unanswered and that is something he will have to wait.

He traces the uneven areas along its chest until there’s a hilt attached to a blade resting against its hip.

Glauca immediately reaches for Nyx, a grip strong enough not to break his hand. Nyx stills from the sudden reaction and realizes that it is more than just dangerous. “You’re Sil—”

“Curious human.” Glauca states and straightens itself while Nyx’s fingers slip away from its hold.

Nyx looks up, wearing a faint smile and wonders why a cyborg would take such interest in him. “You have much to learn.”


	6. Chapter 6

Three weeks later.

“You’re leaving again.”

Glauca walks ahead.

“Hey, let me come with you.” Nyx stops in front of it and looks up. “I want to go.”

A disgruntled refusal is the only answer Nyx gets, and Glauca leaves the room and heads out.

“Wait a minute!” Nyx follows behind. He hears it prepare a jump like it has done many times and leaps upwards where the ladder is, ignoring the levels of stairs completely. “Oh come on.” He quickly makes his way and climbs the rope until he knows he’s in Glauca’s space.

“I’m coming with you,” Nyx repeats and hits his cane into the floor with little force. He knows Glauca leaves to gather food and water but he wishes to know what else is out there.

“No.”

Nyx doesn’t understand why Glauca is very stubborn. They had this conversation before, too, but he never is able to convince its mind. Over and over, his tells himself that he can leave when he wants without Glauca knowing but he’s unsure whether taking that first step would end up getting himself killed.

He makes his way to the elevator and touches the gate. “If I can’t come with you then I’ll take a ride up and make my way around. See what I can find myself without  _you_.”

A fair lie.

But a hand slams right into the gates with Glauca leaving a not so subtle growl.

Nyx jumps. “Shit, don’t do that!” A mini-heart attack isn’t what he needs right now or the attitude he’s receiving. He glares at it before grabbing Glauca’s hand and tries to remove it but sometimes, maybe always, underestimates how strong it really is. He then realizes the gate is bent in disproportions and tries forcing it to the side. It won’t open.

“Great.” Nyx shakes his head and takes his cane, tapping Glauca’s arm. “Get off.”

Glauca doesn’t do anything, and Nyx sighs, giving up his attempt to convince it once more. He frowns and brings his hands in the air. “Fine, fine, you win. I won’t go up, the gate’s broken, anyway. Do whatever the hell you want.”

Nyx sits near the elevator and curls his arms against his chest. He’s definitely not pouting, mostly borderline upset, and Glauca drops a food bar on his lap before leaving the area with a big leap across the gap. He’s not even sure if that’s supposed to make him feel better or not.

Tomorrow, he thinks, he’ll convince Glauca somehow.

Several hours later, Nyx returns to his room since Glauca tends to travel and come back at odd times. He eats his food in silence while an old mechanical snake wraps itself around his walking stick before stretching out, reaching along his shoulders and curls up like an ornament around Nyx’s neck.

“Greetings, human.”

“Hey, Em.”

Glauca found this three-foot snake sneaking around Nyx’s stuff a week ago and was about to kill it before it voiced a reason that it wanted to live. After a long discussion, Nyx was able to sway Glauca to leave it alone despite it wanting to crush it in its hands. The snake was spared and given to Nyx to care for it. 

But Nyx doesn’t know what to do. The snake refused to be kept as a pet and told Nyx it’ll come and go as it pleases, and if Nyx gave him a treat, then it would be very happy.

Not long ago, Nyx thought it was going to kill him in his sleep with its sporadic visits here and there. He once woke up with it sleeping on his chest and bid him a “good morning” before returning to sleep while another time, he felt it around his neck. It was definitely attracted to his neck. A favorite spot to rest around, it said to him.

_“If someone were to try cutting off your head, they would only be met with difficulty.”_

_“Uh, why?”_

_“Because my body is impenetrable, you know? Nothing will touch your skin, human. Not even that wretched Glauca.”_

_“That’s not something I want to think about.”_

_“Why? Does it make you uncomfortable?”_

_“Considering your size, I sort of doubt my head will stay on very long.”_

_“What’s that saying you humans like so very much? ‘Being mislead by a book’s cover will end you with a swift death’, right?”_

_“If that’s what you think.”_

_“Your neck is safe and I like to keep it that way.”_

_“Why my neck though?”_

_“Your heartbeat is nice.”_

_Nyx laughs. “Whatever you say.”_

Nowadays, Nyx finds it good company and a better conversationalist than Glauca, for starters. He learns and questions the nature of what’s out there, his curiosity is enough to pass the time for the snake, as well.

He calls him Em and the nameless snake considers it a fine name. No one has given it a name before. 

Em can be strange when it wants to, part of its personality, which Nyx can handle. The snake is nice and enjoys telling stories of the places it has been to. Where the buildings look as if they’re falling from the sky and automatons running amok in places they shouldn’t be. Rotting corpses, centuries of androids scuttling around, and Exterminators always on the move. It likes to talk a lot while Nyx listens to it without a problem.

Maybe that’s why Em likes to come back.

“Has that old cretin left you again, human?”

“It’s nothing I’m not used to.” It can’t go on forever though. “And old, you say?” Nyx wonders. “How old we’re talking about?”

“Oh yes, such a life span it has. There’s no accurate number, you see.” Em hisses. “It is older than the age of humans and older than those trifling enemies it has fought and killed. Even older than the city itself but it remains a mystery. An unsolvable one. That is how their kind is. Old, boring, and a taste for destroying life. Very ugly and exceptionally cruel, one would stay away but you are a very interesting human. Want to know why?”

Nyx makes an agreeable sound. “Tell me.”

“Yes, yes, yes but you know the answer already and that’s not fun at all.”

“I’m sorry,” Nyx lightly replies and pats the top of Em’s head.

“I do not need apologies from you.” Em accepts the touch and slides down Nyx’s neck. “It has come back to you so I will take my leave, human.”

“You can always stay.”

“And be in the presence of such monster? No. I only prefer the comfort of humans because they are so very alive.”

“Really? I’m beginning to think I’m the only human you ever talked to.” Nyx rips a piece of the food and gives it to Em. It doesn’t reply to his comment, only greedily taking in the chunk with ease. “You know you can call me Nyx.”

Its metal scales slither around Nyx’s wrist and adds a slight squeeze before sliding into a corner hole. “Names are sacred. Know too much and they become dependent.”

Nyx sighs, hearing this response again every time even though he’s certain his snake friend is quite attached already. “Goodbye, Em.”

He turns to the entrance as Glauca enters.

“Ah, you’re back. Find anything good out there? Em just left, by the way.”

It grunts, still not liking the little visitor.  

“It’s harmless.”

“A worm that speaks lies.”

Nyx finishes up his dinner and stretches his leg out on the floor, relaxed. “I think it’s just humoring itself.”

Glauca doesn’t say anymore and sets an item between Nyx’s legs. Nyx hears a clack and reaches out, gripping what seems to be a flat object as big as his palm. Round, indentations of empty triangle slots that his fingers find.

“This is something new.” Nyx flips it over but there’s nothing on it. He remembers. “Hold on.” He sits up and sets it next to the first gift he received. A box of peculiar sticks the size of spoons he has no use for and removes one from it. It’s long with a front shaped as a triangle. He makes the connection and inserts it into the plate.

He brightens as it fits, calling it a success, and fills the rest of the empty holes with the other sticks. Once finished, it emits a warmth over his hands and it’s one of the neatest collectible he ever received.

“Glauca, have you–” Nyx looks to the side and finds the room empty. 

An understanding comes to him naturally and a mere thought of that kindness continues to turn up in moments he never expects.

“Thank you,” he says into the quiet air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote some extra info on Em [here](http://ofskinandbones.tumblr.com/post/163489977602/some-extra-tidbits-on-em-from-cinereous-pt).


	7. Chapter 7

The next day.

“Now where did you get this little contraption, human?” Em makes its presence known and curls around Nyx’s light, its tongue poking a spoke. “Is it for me? So very warm and blue, too. My favorite color.” It sighs contently, nuzzling into the energy.

“Glauca gave it to me,” Nyx answers, sensing a rise of excitement from the snake while packing a few essentials in his bag.

“Oh.” The disapproving tone comes shortly after. “That’s a shame. Humans and their need for warmth, how very paramount.” It unwraps itself before moving toward Nyx.

“Sorry, Em. Maybe I’ll ask Glauca to get you something similiar if you like.”

“Next time?” Em scoffs and slithers up Nyx’s bag, taking its place up on Nyx’s arm and seats along his shoulders. “I want nothing from that  _thing_. Now where are you going, frail one?”

Nyx sends it a look with an eager expression. “Heading out.”

“By yourself?”

“Not exactly?”

“Do tell.” Em’s tail tickles Nyx’s cheek with a few lazy strikes, earning some strokes on its body immediately.

“I want Glauca to understand. That I can’t stay here forever and not know what lies beyond this place.”

Em hisses in displeasure. “You want to be free. Now, now…” The snake bumps its head against Nyx’s ear. “Have my stories not frighten you? Of the terrible mishaps and such travel would leave a human tired and aching? You’d get blisters on your feet and that itch in places you never thought possible. Strange odors that’ll leave the strongest reverting back to babyhood.”

“They barely scare me, Em, but thanks for worrying about me.” Nyx fastens the strings and lifts the bag over a shoulder.

“You’re not afraid of death then.”

“I can’t let that hold me back from doing what I want. And Glauca is there so I think I’m okay given the circumstances.” Nyx starts heading out as Em removes itself from his shoulders, settling at the entrance instead.

“Not coming?” Nyx asks.

“How does that human saying go again? ‘Three’s an overcrowded bunch of nuts and bolts?’”

Nyx smiles amusingly. “You must tell me where you hear these sayings of yours. I’m pretty sure that’s not how it goes.”

“Well do come back in one piece, whenever that is and maybe I will. I would hate to find out that you’ve been eaten by some nasty vermin. Doubt you’d be a tasty meal for them.”

“I doubt it’s tasty to begin with.” And Nyx bids it a farewell.

By the time Glauca returns, Nyx stands ready on the top floor, his bag over his shoulder with his necessities and his support in hand. He crosses his arms together as Glauca moves in closer, and he’s ready for another round of convincing. This is his chance. He’s calm and focused, there’s nothing that’ll stop him while Glauca makes a deep guttural noise.

“No,” it says again.

“Listen,” Nyx says with force but Glauca walks ahead of him. He slips in front of it, ceasing the larger being in its steps. “Listen to me.” He presses on, determined. “It’s a bit dull, okay? I can’t go very far but with you around, I thought maybe, maybe you can help me with that.”

Glauca stays quiet, and Nyx continues without hesitation. “Take me to the place where you get water, somewhere the watchtowers can’t find us. Anywhere is good enough for me. I don’t want to be stuck in the same place for the remainder of my life. And I don’t mean to be morbid but the truth is, I don’t live long anyways unlike you. Just give me this opportunity, all right? That’s all I ask.”

He takes a deep breath.

He made his point across, right? What else is there to say? It’s what he wants, more than anything. And truthfully, the silence from Glauca doesn’t help quell that underlying fear of it saying no again. But Nyx finds himself being lifted and he immediately wraps his hands around Glauca’s arm.

“What are you doing-SHIT!” The air whips against Nyx’s face and the sudden loss of the ground below his feet has his stomach reeling.

This isn’t happening, this isn’t happening.

Glauca makes the jump across the wide gap and lands onto the other side with grace. It releases Nyx as he stumbles back a few steps and takes a deep breath, both hands on either side of his thighs. There’s barely enjoyment on his face, merely pale from the fast travel.

“Oi, give me a warning next time before pulling that stunt! You could’ve dropped me.”  

It gruffs bemused as if saying it is impossible.

“Yeah well…” Nyx’s heart is practically thumping out of his chest and his body feels like sludge but he gains a sense of where he is once he’s finally calm. “Thank you.” He rubs the back of his neck. “Glad I can change your mind.”

The start of his journey begins.

“Do not stray,” Glauca says and walks.

“You got it.” Nyx follows.

They enter through a tunnel. Halfway through, the crunch Nyx hears against his soles makes him halt. He pokes around with his staff and discovers something bulky.

“Hey, what happened here?”

“Exterminators.”

“Oh.” Nyx drops down and reaches out, finding what seems to be a mask, its cracks tarnished the surface. As he touches further down, a portion of the body is still attached, one of the bolts he recognizes sticks out of its neck. A lump builds in his throat. How many times has his people walked through this place?

An unexpected tug brings him out of his thoughts and knows Glauca’s irritation is practically radiating.

“I know, I know. Stay close.”

Nyx keeps it to himself because what he can tell, this place is a graveyard. And a small part thinks Glauca had a part to play in it, too.

Once they reach the end, Nyx ponders why they stopped. Is there something special where they’re at?

It’s an open area, buildings surrounding them like tight walls expanding upwards and down but the center of it all is a hole leading down to another section where they need to go.

A rare wave of air brushes against Nyx’s skin, his head turns to imagine what it is Glauca is seeing. He steps to his right, curious if there’s anything there but Glauca halts him by the back of his shirt.

“Whoa, what is it?”

“The road ends. We jump.” Without waiting for a reply, Glauca picks him up.

“Wait, wait. Again?” Nyx swallows.

It grunts in affirmation.

He shuts his eyes and shudders. This is what he signed up for, there’s no going back. Having a fear of heights is nothing, he tells himself over and over again.

“Afraid?”

“No.” Yes.

“Good.”

Glauca doesn’t waste any time and jumps off the ledge, keeping Nyx close while its hand grips over the support beams and windows of buildings, clinging onto the wall at some points to slow down its descent while Nyx tries to hide his discomfort from the ride. His ear press against its armor and hears the working of muscles and the effortless of power traveling in its body. Glauca makes it elementary, and he wonders what Selena would think if she saw them in this moment.

When they land, Nyx lets out a relief once his feet touch the ground. “That… that was fun. Do this often?”

“Follow.” Glauca resumes as he takes Nyx over a bridge while an immovable Builder watches them, its large lenses stalking their every move. A shiver trails down Nyx’s back, and he thinks they’re being followed.

An old facility stands before them, deteriorated from past battles and abandoned. No living creature dares to stay. Only a wall surrounds them but if one knew of the sewers below, they could pass the wall and come out from the other side.

Every step, Nyx makes a splash and another. Water-wait, no. It’s not. Too thick, for starters. The air is more stagnant like a sickening scent of death that leaves one drained of energy.

“What is this place?” He asks as they entered the building.

“A medical center, many of its inhabitants had died eons ago. And who were they, you ask? Humans.” It pauses. “No, they were barely of flesh. Not even a trace of humanity left in them. It was an ugly place.”

“Oh.” Nyx lifts his head to the sound of Em’s voice. “You’re here.”

“And so I am.” Em peeks out from the air vent and shoots a glance at Glauca while the latter idles its hand over its weapon, readying into a stance. “Looks like that overgrown slug didn’t end up killing you. Why you are exceptionally alive, human. Yes, at least it’s doing something right.”

“It has done more than that,” Nyx replies lightly and grins. “Glad to hear your voice again. Thought you didn’t want to come?”

“I was passing by and our paths seemingly crossed. What joy.” It sends a glare at Glauca. “And with that, I will take my leave, there are more scraps to be found.”

“See you around.”

And Em is gone.

“No need to be so hostile around it.” Nyx shakes Glauca’s arm a little bit. “Come on, I believe you’re about to show me something, right? I bet it’s nice.”

Glauca leads him down the stairs, and the travel takes six floors until they reach the end.

It’s a basement that once served as a warehouse, bigger than the facility above ground and in the center of the room is a pool of water. The air is cooler, not so disorienting for Nyx and enjoys basking in it.

“Do not fall in.” Glauca gets on one knee.

“What is it?” Nyx stares ahead and imagines taking a step, the concrete under him disappears. He slips into the depths. Nothing to hold onto, his body free falling until he meets the very ground. He frowns at such thought, but there’s a slosh noise instead. Nyx gasps at the refreshing sensation when droplets of cool liquid dribble over his head.

“H-Hey, what’re you-” He tastes it on his lips, startled at the finding. “Oh it’s… water.” It’s invigorating and he bends back for more while Glauca pours more into his mouth. The water trickles down his chin as he swallows and wipes it with his sleeve. “So this is where you’ve been getting it. If we would’ve known…”

“A watchtower once stood here.”

“What happened to it?”

Glauca hums, and Nyx realizes that it must’ve taken care of the problem.

It bids Nyx to follow until they reach a set of pipes in the area. The water comes from above and gravity does the job, following the paths until it falls into a small stream, traveling into another group of pipes where it all accumulates into the pool.

He reaches for the noises teasing his ears and extends his arm out, stunned at how much water easily slips between his fingers. Back home, it was always a challenge for his people to find such commodity, even filtering it out from the sludge was a long process but here it exists undisturbed.

He can’t wrap his head around it, it’s unbelievable.

“Don’t mind me.” Nyx mutters and places his head under a miniature water fall, immersing himself as he drenches his entire head. Seconds later, he pulls pack and shakes his head side to side, wiping the water from his face afterwards.

“That feels wonderful.” He couldn’t contain his smile at the sensation before turning to Glauca. “Thank you for bringing me here, it means a lot to me. More than you can imagine.”

And the gentle graze against his cheek surprises Nyx as Glauca brings a section of his hair into its grip, careful of the beads, and wrings out the water with a squeeze before pulling away.

“Oh.” Nyx looks fondly, his breath almost catches in his throat. “Yeah I’ll take care of it.”

They rest for a bit, mostly because Nyx wants to stay a moment longer before making their way back. He eats his meal and offers some to Glauca but it doesn’t take it, assuming it doesn’t need much food to live. He finishes it up and his container of water before going for a refill.

“Got a question. Is the food nearby?”

“A separate sector from here.”

“How far?”

“Far.”

Nyx raises a brow. “Really? How so?”

The room inexplicably grows tense.

“My human, you’ll be entering Dragoon’s territory and it’s much closer than you think.” It laughs playfully. “And I believe she would love to meet you but Glauca here knows very well that it’s not a place for a human.” Em states and yet, another surprise visit as it adorns Nyx’s neck once more.

“Dragoon?” Nyx perks at the name. “Why—”

He’s suddenly cut short as Glauca strikes.

Its hand around his neck, almost suffocating as the pressure from Em’s body slowly blocks off the need for air. Em shrieks violently, digging its fangs into Glauca while Nyx tries to tear the fingers away and his mind screaming danger.

His voice is nothing but a broken record.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some short extra info about this chapter [here](http://ofskinandbones.tumblr.com/post/163644435527/extra-info-about-cinereous-part-7more-the).


	8. Chapter 8

Nyx pleads for Glauca to stop but he’s unable to string coherent words together when the pressure becomes unbearable. The sounds of metal creaks below his ears and Em’s cries break his heart. With his last attempt at calling Glauca’ name, it finally releases its hold. Nyx falls onto his knees, the surge of oxygen flows back into his lungs while Em took its leave from his neck and escapes quickly without so much as a word.

He coughs, wheezing through the pain and sucking in air. His eyes widen, horrified as to what happened. “G-Glauca…” His heart pounds against his chest, along with the confusion. He wants to know what sets it off. “Tell me.”

Glauca moves in closer as Nyx stills, lifting his head and knows he’s staring at its face. That once cruel hand returns, touching his neck with such care that leaves him uncertain. Its thumb moving in slow circles, massaging his throat while Nyx wishes he understands what goes on in its head. What is it thinking? He wants to ask but maybe he’s not ready for such answer yet.

“I’m alright, it doesn’t hurt anymore.” Nyx stops Glauca’s hand but he doesn’t let go, thinking it’ll only pull back. He needs time. “Tell me what happened.”

It tries to move but Nyx refuses to let Glauca win, he knows it can easily drag him across the floor if it wanted. “I’m not leaving from this spot until you tell me.” He sits rightfully down with his legs crossed. Stubborn to a fault but it’s a way to get what he wants.

“Talk to me.” He tugs again.

As if a miracle happened, Glauca settles down in front of Nyx.

“I don’t want a repeat of this,” Nyx says, sighing. “You hate Em, I get that but…”

“Dragoon goes by the name of Aranea,” Glauca explains out of turn.

“Oh? Aranea.” Nyx tests her name. “And she’s dangerous?”

Glauca hums firmly.

“Is she like you?”

“No.”

“Safeguard?”

“Governing Agency.”

“That’s not good, huh?” Nyx ponders over it as Glauca makes an agreeing noise. “I still want to go, we can sneak around so she won’t know we’re here.”

“She will and kill you.”

“No she won’t. Because you’re here and I’m fast on my feet.” Nyx grins proudly.

“And she’s faster.”

“Wow, that’s not very nice.”

“I know.”

Nyx suddenly laughs, his shoulders shaking amusingly and to think, Glauca isn’t much for humor.

It all unravels slowly for him as he notices there are things about Glauca that he likes after a month while other times, like this one, seem to leave him in a state of panic. But for now, this moment will be enough. He’s given a chance to understand such creature, to sit down like this and speak.

“You didn’t want me to know about her, you were trying to protect me,” Nyx realizes quickly. He’s been through situations like this but not anymore, he’s not a child. “For years, Selena had shelter me from the outside but you don’t have to do that for me all the time. I can handle it.”

“Your life is short,” Glauca retorts.

“I know. Something like that, I get it. That’s how it is and there’s nothing I can do. And you will outlive me, Glauca, and I’ll probably won’t ever know why you decided to stick around.”

With a squeeze, Nyx brings his hand back and stands with some form of hope before a sinking feeling reaches his stomach. Of that truths that will always linger between them.

He starts making his way over to where he thinks the flight of stairs are. “We’re leaving.” But he heads into the wrong direction, and Glauca makes sure he doesn’t fall into the pool before directing him toward the correct path.

To get into Dragoon’s sector, much of the paths are destroyed but there’s an elevator they take that’ll bring them there without a problem. When they step inside, Nyx finds it greeting him with a “hello” and jumps from the sudden scare. The entity snickers and aghast as Nyx touches a wrinkled face melted into the wall. A voice of an old man yells at Nyx not to do that. Nyx quickly apologizes and explains to the elder about his blindness.

The elevator starts moving.

“How long is it going to take?”

“509 days.”

“What?!”

“I jest! Don’t worry, we’ll be there very soon.”

“You’re lying.”

“You’re right, it’ll take 413 days. How did you know?”

“Are you kidding? Is this what you have to deal with, Glauca?”

“No.”

Nyx feels betrayed.

Luckily, the ride isn’t long. When the elevator finally stops, Glauca and Nyx step out as they’re free from the lying man. Surrounding them are steps leading in many directions, creating paths high above and down below, criss crossing and spiraling into the air while a grand pyramid laid in the middle of it all.

“What is it?”

“She is inside the pyramid.”

“We don’t have to go in.” But Nyx hears tiny whirring sounds in the air and looks up, the noises repeat at different points while Glauca cuts a drone with a swing of its blade.

“It is too late.”

Nyx takes a deep breath, sensing trouble is about to start soon. One step after the other, they make their way into the structure. When the stairs are finally behind them, Glauca motions Nyx to take cover by the column to their right. 10 steps it will take. He doesn’t argue and hides behind it while Glauca crosses.

In the center of the room sat a figure lying on a examination chair. Many cords hooked into her body and reached down from her seat and disappeared over the edge. A helmet embedded with eyes search sporadically until each one all focused on Glauca, red lights blinking in seconds turn a faint blue.

“General Glauca, you’re back so soon?” A young female asks from her seat. The cords detach from her arms and legs with a hiss of air before the helmet rises above, revealing silver hair and sharp eyes. Her heels light once she steps on the ground, making her way over with a sway of her hips and a swing of her lance to her side. “You’re desperate for more or you’re bringing trouble here?” There’s a rise of disappointment from her.

Glauca brings his sword in hand, about to bow. “Aranea.”

“No, enough of formalities, Silicon bastard.” Aranea cocks her head to the side and spots Nyx quietly but bitterness drips like venom. “I didn’t take you as one to keep pets around especially a human. You insult me, now get out of here.”

“No.”

Aranea spats. “No? You come here expecting our usual round and believe I won’t noticed? You’re something else, truly. Now, you will leave here and I will take the human myself.”

Glauca charges at her as she brings the obsidian head piece over her face, readying her lance, the clang of their weapons echoes as a shock wave erupts.  The ground beneath them shakes and cracks into a fine split. Glauca pulls back and strikes one after the other, carefully watching Aranea’s blocks and footwork before she brings her swift skills into the mix. She dives to its left but Glauca misses and appears behind instead. Glauca rolls away as the weapon slams down with a spark.

“I didn’t ask but I knew something was off. It’s not food for you, it’s for him! Why do you bring him into your world, Glauca? Repentance for your crimes?” A cold laughter escapes her and she takes flight into the air, twirling in an enchanting dance around her pole before falling into a deadly attack.

Glauca tackles it on directly as it defends with his sword overhead, the floor starts to break underneath from the immense strength and reels its head back before slamming into her own helm, hearing a satisfying snap.

Nyx hears a sudden “oof” as Glauca is kicked into a wall.

Aranea storms in, piercing the air as she lands another drill attack at him, parts of the wall fail and crumble around them until the blast sends Glauca out of the area.

“Glauca!” Nyx cries out, he wants to run toward him but he’s lifted from his spot to face Aranea.

“Listen here, you—Oh, your eyes.” Her surprise tone suddenly softens. “I didn’t know you were…” She sets him down.

“No it’s, it’s fine.” Nyx tightens against his cane, backing off with several steps. He doesn’t want sympathy.

“I’m not going to hurt you. I have to ask, why are you here? Understand that detestable thing would drag you around for its own amusement until it grows bored and kills you. It’s a sick fantasy to have.”

Nyx breathes. “It’s not like that. I wanted to come here.”

“Wanted? You  _wanted_  to come here. That’s unheard of, no human would follow a Silicon Life because it wants…” She pauses before dragging Nyx by the arm. “Come with me, I’ll take you to the caves, there are humans like you under the protection of the Governing Agency. I don’t know what’s your deal with the general but—” Aranea pushes Nyx to the side as she deflects the incoming attack and the force of the blow sends her flying into the chair.

“Fuck!”

Glauca stands protectively in front of Nyx. “Run.”

“Wait, she mentioned about caves. There are more humans?”

Glauca won’t reply, and Nyx is saddened by this.

“I didn’t finish!” Aranea kicks the broken chair to the side and slaps the offending dust off her outfit. She stomps forward with a sneer. “How long, human? How long have you been with it?”

“A month.”

Aranea scoffs. “Do you know what it has done?”

“Not really.”

“It’s only made to fight, killing humans until none of them remain. For years, it has stayed in that forsaken place, surrounded with the corpses that sword had tasted. It has live before your birth and you know nothing of its doings. There’s a reason he’s a General and the very last. It is a walking nightmare for all of us and incapable of anything else!”

Glauca slams into Aranea, snarling as it brings her head and shoves it into the ground. Again and again. Her face guard shatters and then the ruination of skin and wires.

Before Nyx could even figure out, he hears the ripping of flesh and metal, the cords snapping like rubber bands as Aranea claws at its helmet with a frightening cry.

“Get off, get off!”

The one arm is torn and thrown to the side. It starts on the next.

Like Em. Like the screams of the people he lost and loved. Glauca is capable of bringing despair but Nyx doesn’t want this at all. His heart tightens with resolve because he can learn to forgive. Forgive because there’s a reason behind it all. He closes the distance, trying to follow the noises and that sickening tear sound increases.

Nyx tries hard not to fumble over his words. “Glauca, no more, please just stop this.” He taps around, trying to get through the rubble before touching the armor and goes down to his knees, attempting to pull Glauca back from Aranea. “I don’t care about that, I don’t need to know your past or the deeds you’ve done, just leave her alone.”

He doesn’t want them to fight. There’s nothing to gain, only pain. Unnecessary pain.

“We should go right now.” He utters once more. “I want to go, okay?”

Both fighters are silent, one more shocked than the other.

“Are you hurt?” Glauca asks.

“I’m fine, not even a scratch on me.”

Glauca stares at Nyx for a moment longer and removes itself from Aranea, even she dares to spit out a weak laugh.

“Oh, oh, oh.” She shakes her head. “How lovely, now I understand.”

Nyx shoots a look at her and then to Glauca for answers.

“You know what? I changed my mind, general. You may come and go whenever, I grow tired of our little pact anyway.” She clicks her tongue at Glauca as it gave no response. She sits half-way up and grabs her arm, reattaching it as her flesh accepts the appendage until the wound completely disappears. The other injuries on her body start the healing process, as well. “What is your name, human?”

“Nyx.”

“Let me ask you this, Nyx. Won’t you leave Glauca and join us? I guarantee our protection will be more to your liking. Shelter, food, water. You get to mingle with your kind, you’ll never be alone, too.”

“Aranea.”

“Quiet, you miserable bucket. I want to hear his answer.”

Nyx tightens his hold on his cane.

Knowing there are humans still out there, knowing it would be similar to his past home, it still won’t be the same for Nyx. He would be stuck, never to explore again and be held back because of his sight. He would live his remaining days in boredom. And would he even see Glauca and continue with their adventures again? What would it do if he is not around anymore? And he doesn’t like that.

“I think I’ll stick with Glauca.” Nyx leans fairly close to Glauca, his decision is made. There is a lot he’ll learn and for what it’s worth, he has time to see it through, even the bad that’s waiting for him along the way.

“I see.” Aranea shrugs her shoulders. “Well, Nyx, there will always be a place for you with us if you decide to change your mind.” She tests the joints in her fingers. “We strive to keep everyone safe, and I’m sure we don’t mind adding another number to the count.”

He nods his head. “Thank you, I’ll keep it in mind.”

“Glauca’s company must be far superior. A shame we didn’t discover you sooner.”

“Superior?” Nyx wouldn’t call it like that but he’s thankful for it. It’s been a month but Glauca has been around for longer than that. That is something he won’t tell Aranea about because who knows how she’ll react. One thing for certain, everything Glauca has done for him won’t be forgotten. “Glauca is very kind, his company isn’t bad at all though sometimes I do most of the talking.” He hears a long exhale of breath from her.

“I can’t believe this. Fucking incredible.” Aranea groans. “Get going and don’t worry, I won’t stab you two in the back.”

“You know, Glauca told me you would kill me.”

“That’s what it said to you?” She faces Glauca with dismay. “Silly Nyx, I’m practically harmless but you have much to learn. Just don’t let Glauca push you around.”

“Why?”

“Because it is already killing you.”

“But it hasn’t…” Leaving Nyx confused, and Glauca takes him to their next destination while Aranea watches them with a dreary face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some extra notes on Aranea [here](http://ofskinandbones.tumblr.com/post/163735574492/some-extra-tidbits-on-aranea-from-cinereous-pt)!


	9. Chapter 9

“Hey, what’re these things?” Nyx notices he’s been bumping into something as he keeps walking, even getting hit in the face with them until they bounce right off. When he reaches out, there’s a floating white ball half the size of his fist. It’s squishy like some sort of jelly but it doesn’t stick to his skin like glue. He even takes a whiff of it, finding a dull scent before deciding to squeeze it until there’s a fine pop. “Oh hey, sounds like someone is whistling.” He searches for another and repeats.

“The floor underneath creates them.”

“Whoa, are you serious?” No wonder why the ground is softer than the rest. “How’s that possible?”

Glauca makes an unsure noise.

“They’re not dangerous, right? I mean popping one seems okay to me.”

“It is safe.”

All the reason for Nyx to find some more as one pop becomes many. He grabs some smaller ones and presses a bunch of them in his hands. The silly sounds are almost magical to him, he even asks Glauca to do the same, handing a ball right into its hand.

“Come on, it’s pretty fun.” Obviously Glauca’s definition of fun isn’t this but Nyx won’t stop until he gets what he wants.

“Please don’t tell me you never pop these guys before.” Nyx wears an incredulous look while Glauca stares silently at the round object.

The silence tells Nyx everything. “Okay we’re going to change that, hold on.” He leaves to find one and comes back with another ball, putting it next to the first. “Now you get two and…”

Glauca immediately crushes them in his fist and the whistling affair ends.

“There we go!” Nyx whoops satisfyingly. “I’ll get you another one.” But Glauca stops him before Nyx takes a step, emitting a grunt signaling that the fun is over.

“I know you liked it, can’t hide that from me.” Nyx shrugs before continuing their travel.

Much of the road takes them to a factory where their next destination is located on the 11th floor. Nyx hears a band of little creatures skittering around like bugs as he makes his way up and around the staircases. They snicker with every whisper from one point to the next, finding it entertainingly charming to see a human following Glauca like a pet.

Pet. Pet. Pet.

A mantra repeating over and over and has Nyx up in unease, their words soon turn a bit too much for him to keep listening. They voice their cruelty of human flesh painted on the walls and what they would do with his remains, but Nyx went on, blocking as much as he could.

Suddenly a startling sound has him on alert. A shriek of metal echoes in the vicinity, following with a loud bang and seconds later, a crash erupts down below them.  
All of the screaming critters disappear, leaving the place completely at rest.

“What’s going on?” Nyx hesitantly asks.

Glauca retracts his sword to his side. “Pests.”

When they arrive on the 11th floor, Nyx takes his time exploring around the small room. Not much findings except some boxes of food lying around but what he doesn’t know is a body stashed in the corner, its head centered in its hands, eyes a faded electronic blue but grows dim.

Nyx’s hand finds a flat surface in front of him and fingers swipe over a set of keys. The entire room lights up. He hears flickers and a low thrum of a machine turns on.

“What is this?”

Glauca explains it to him about a control panel and the monitors displaying codes and sequences in whites and greens.

The source of food comes from the system and with the right commands, Glauca is able to produce a large quantity of it but there isn’t a need to do so now.

“Basically you can make anything you want with this program?”

“If the information is available.”

“That’s incredible. Think you can set it to give me some eyes?” Nyx plays it off as a quip until it’s not so much anymore when he detects the desolate air.

“Glauca?”

“Nyx.”

“Wow, I think this is the first time you said my name.”

“Do you want them?”

His heart sinks.  How is he supposed to respond to that?

“Wait, wait, are you saying this machine can make me a set of eyes?” Nyx questions delicately while trying to wrap his head around such capability especially when this kind of miracle machine happens to be lying around.

But he doesn’t know why he’s getting upset over the fact that such possibility is right in front of him.

“What the actual fuck?”

“You are angry.”

Nyx taps his cane on the floor in frustration but dares not raise his voice. “Maybe a bit, maybe a tiny bit. I was kidding but apparently it’s not a joke? And you haven’t answered my question so I don’t know what it is you’re actually offering.”

From Glauca’s silence, is it refusal or it fears for Nyx’s life to tell the truth?

Nyx shakes his head, it shouldn’t matter.

Maybe all those years ago, he would’ve wanted his sight back so he can see his sister and his close friends again. Their expressions, colors, and light would’ve been beautiful and the struggles gone forever. Now, he doesn’t have a “yes or no” answer.

For now, this life is good enough.

“Forget about it.” And quickly adds, “tell me something else. Tell me you can miraculously conjure up a great ball of fire or whatever it is you can program it to do.” Nyx waits, his anger lessens in the meantime.

Then he hears several beeps and tapping noises.

“What are you doing?”

“A surprise.”

Nyx lifts a brow. “Surprise? For me?”

“You will see.”

“They’re not eyes, right? Because that would mean—”

“No.” Glauca stresses.

To Nyx’s left, a panel pulls back.

“Is that…”

“Your surprise.”

Nyx glances at Glauca curiously before reaching out and what he finds is a rectangular box waiting for him. He grabs and tests the weight, even giving it a minor shake and hears thumps against the sides. It’s not food but something fragile, perhaps.

“If this ends up exploding in my face, I’m going to kick your ass.”

Glauca lets out an air of disbelief. “Open it when you are home.”

“Why not now? I mean I can just…” Nyx touches the lid but Glauca sets its hand over his hand instead.

“Later.”

Nyx sighs, maybe he’s a bit impatient. “Fine, fine.” He puts the present into his bag and smiles at Glauca. “Well, judging by the previous gifts you’ve given me, I’m sure this one will be amazing.”

They make their way back to the pyramid after Nyx grabs some food to take with him. Now that he knows where Glauca is getting all that from, he doesn’t have to worry much about it since it’s located in a safe area. At least a place he trusts.

“Hey!” A voice calls out to them.

Aranea strolls forward, every click of her heels tells Nyx it’s her while Glauca stands its ground, readying for a fight.

She raises a hand. “Calm down, Glauca. I’m not here to make trouble, you know that. I wish to talk to him before he leaves. Alone.”

“No.”

“It’ll be a quick one.” But Glauca won’t let her come closer. “And I thought we were friends. Come now, don’t be such a dick and share.”

Not wanting to wait for the situation to get any worse, Nyx steps in. “It’s okay, if she wants to talk then we’ll talk.”

Of course, Glauca voices some sort of vehemence at her but Nyx faces in front of it, trying to convince it see reason.

“Hey, it’s only a small talk, right, Aranea?” Nyx asks but still facing Glauca.

“A quick one,” Aranea responds cheerfully. “And you two can go on your merrily way after.”

“And you won’t harm me.”

“No way, I’m not in the mood for Glauca’s tantrum. It ruins the flavor.”

“And if you do hurt me…”

“Why Glauca has every permission to rip my limbs from my body because that’s what it likes to do.”

“So let’s talk.” Nyx declares with a final and it should be enough for Glauca. He turns around, feeling slightly victorious when it doesn’t stop him.

Aranea gleams. “Fantastic.”

They stand a short distance away. Nyx is certain Aranea won’t hurt him. Trust comes a long way but from what he can tell about her, she’s isn’t ‘bad’. Just different.

“So what did you want to talk about?”

“Brave boy.” Aranea brings Nyx’s face closer to her, sharp nails carefully rake over his face while she wears a solemn expression. He almost backs away but she keeps a steady hold.

He stays calm but there’s something that strikes him odd. From her caresses, she maps out the details of his face but the movements aren’t hesitant, borderlining intimacy as if she has done this many times before. Every stroke fills with longing and care, and each breath of discovery she makes is a mystery to its end.

She learns what she finds questionable and swims in the depths for more knowledge.

With time passing, Nyx concludes that it relates to Glauca and the sad part is that no one in this world can understand his experiences.

“Glauca won’t kill me,” he whispers, sensing the halt in her touches.

“You don’t know that, you have no idea what you got yourself into. What it’s like to follow such beings as us.”

“And you would know?”

Aranea frowns, her voice delivering a pain that won’t ever leave. “One day you’ll understand.” Her fingers slide into his hair and the set of beads in it. “And when you do, you will feel it festering in your heart until you beg for death.”

“It won’t happen.”

“You’re so sure of this.”

“I know enough. I don’t need eyes to show me the truth.” Nyx removes her hand from his hair but it’s her that takes real flesh and presses a gentle kiss over his knuckle.

Nyx pauses at the strange gesture. The air immediately changes and a blade rests against Aranea’s neck.

“Enough.” Glauca shifts its sword, threatening to remove her head.

Aranea steps a safe distance back once she lets go of Nyx, her hands in the air proving her innocence. “You just couldn’t hold back your fangs, huh? Piss off.” And points toward the exit.

She looks at Nyx next, her face softening. “Well, we’ll see each other again, won’t we? Until next time, dearest Nyx.”

Glauca puts his weapon away and lets Nyx head out first while it follows behind but before he leaves her domain, he casts a glance where Aranea stood.

“I’m sorry.”

“I don’t need your sympathy.”

The adventure ends.

Nyx decides to head back home with Glauca leading the way back.

When they arrive, Nyx goes to wash up while Glauca settles down, waiting against the wall in the main room.

Minutes pass.

Nyx comes out with clean clothes and a blanket over his shoulders while carrying the black box under an arm.

“You’re still here? Thought you would’ve left or something by now.” Nyx takes a seat next to Glauca and rests a hand over the armor as it attempts to get up.

“I’m not saying you should leave. Stay here and rest, you’re probably tired, I bet.” Once he’s satisfied with Glauca’s decision, he puts the box on his lap. “Now let’s unravel this gift you so kindly made.”

He lifts the lid to the side and it kind of scares him, that hesitation simmering in his digits but at least it hasn’t exploded in his face. A good sign but the fact remains that it could be anything and that anything is from Glauca’s own choice.

A nudge pokes his shoulder.

“Oh sorry, just thinking.” A smile comes out.

He takes the object and the cold piece of metal is light in his hands. The item is thin with intricate curves extending and branching out until his fingers find the oval-like shapes grouped together in different places. The dips of each oval is smooth to the touch but it’s fascinating how they vary in sizes.

A memory springs forth of a time when Nyx mentioned about a flower he loved from a book he had, describing the details into the quiet air when he was so sure of Glauca listening in.

“They’re orchids.”

The answer leaves him breathless and in awe, and another emotion he couldn’t explain but a deep appreciation while small tears fall from his eyes. He doesn’t deserve this, he hasn’t done anything to warrant such a beautiful present.

He couldn’t even face Glauca, and a thumb wipes the tears off his face.

“Damn.” Nyx chuckles. “It doesn’t matter what they say about you. You’re not like the others and that’s fine with me.” he admits and rests his head against Glauca’s arm. “Thank you.”

He holds the piece protectively and yawns. “Sorry, hope you don’t mind if I drift off for bit.” And he’s already shutting his eyes while Glauca keeps a watch on him.

When Nyx comes around, he’s way too comfortable and warm but he cranes his neck side to side, muttering about the time until he hears a “boo” in his ear, immediately jumps at such fright and a fist right into Glauca’s face.

“Fucking hell!” He hisses at the hard surface, heart rouses with vigor. “It’s too early for that!”

Just like their first meeting, Glauca produces the same amusing noise, and Nyx throws his cover at it before getting up, keeping the flower close to his chest. “I can’t believe you find this funny.”

Glauca removes the sheet. “It’s a fine hit.”

“You’re enjoying this way too much.”

“Yes. Now go back to sleep.”

“So you can scare me again? Definitely not.” But Nyx is determined for another round of rest since he’s kind of groggy still and not in the mood for anything else. He puts the gift back into the box and sets it down on the table with the rest of the trinkets he collected before returning. He retrieves the blanket from Glauca.

“You’re lucky you have it easy.” He wraps himself up before taking his place by Glauca’s side again, earning a well deserved slumber but the slightest of touch across his face doesn’t go unnoticed.

By the time he wakes up, he allows the contact of such pleasant fingers explore over his cheeks and wonders what else Glauca likes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3.8k of words accompanied with [Linkin Park's One More Light](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3kaUvGSLMew) because that’s all I’ve been listening to... :\

“My face isn’t that special but go ahead.” Nyx says with a tired smile, leaning into Glauca’s touch. It’s a strange sensation against his skin, nails tickling over the smooth curve of his brows and travels along the underside of his jaw. To be touched like this is, well, welcoming to know Glauca has no means of hurting him but to know what it’s thinking becomes this dying curiosity.

Glauca gently presses its thumb against Nyx’s bottom lip and drags over it, leaving Nyx hitching his breath. His heart hammers against his chest but there’s this sweet delight of having Glauca’s hand pursuing the back of his head, combing through strands of hair and down the nape of his neck until it hovers over a pulse. Nyx sucks in air and shuts his eyes.

“What is it you find fascinating, Glauca?”

Then Glauca wraps his hand around Nyx’s neck but barely adding pressure. Nyx swallows and grants it access as it strokes his clavicle. A little laugh spills from his lips around the sensitive area before Glauca releases him.

“You.”

“Truthfully, I’m no different than the others.”

“No, you are not them.” it states firmly, an end to their exchange of words.

Nyx thinks of Aranea and surmises this is what Glauca is doing in a way. Copying her motions of understanding the human face. Discovering those details up close and forming this genuine admiration that Glauca realizes, perhaps. He would do his best to give Glauca anything for it to understand a human like him.

“I hope there comes a time when I can do the same.” The back of Nyx’s hand centers on Glauca’s head with a tap. Glauca leans into it and remains quiet, content in its ways.

The world seemingly disappears from them.

During the two months, they’ve grown closer. The space between them lessens, and Nyx thinks the attention he receives is quite endearing at times and believes Glauca enjoys a human’s company far more than he can imagine. And he, too, understands the pleasant companionship from a Silicon Life.

Nyx teases Glauca about it, attempting to convince it to tell him what is it exactly with him it likes. He wants to hear the details, poking for some answers but it’s a complicated matter when Glauca doesn’t want to talk about it.

They have time to figure it out. It doesn’t mean Nyx couldn’t add his own compliments here and there.

“I’ll have you know that I find you very likable when you’re not so mean. A softy if you will.”

“Explain.” Glauca stands by the entrance of Nyx’s home with its arms folded.

“Well, where to start?” Nyx stops as he bumps into Glauca. “What-Oh come on, Glauca. You’re doing it again.”

“And that is?” It feigns innocence.

“You know _what_.”

These rare times, Glauca has a tendency of blocking the doorway from Nyx exiting the room. The reason for it? Nyx is sure it’s playing around and mostly trying to rile him up out of this sense of “fun”. He tries to go left and right but Glauca’s body takes up the entire space. An impenetrable wall that has him shaking his head at it.

“Rude.” Nyx taps three times with his cane against the armored leg but it barely persuades Glauca to move.

“Really? Are you a child now?” He lifts his brow with a half-hearted smile and rotates his wrist, cracking his knuckles in the process. “I’ll show you a thing or two.” He tries pushing Glauca back but it doesn’t budge like a statue glued in place.

“Okay, so how’re you so damn heavy again?” Nyx struggles harder than before as he hears the reverberating humor in his ears. He tries to force Glauca an inch back but stills when noticing its left arm around his lithe body.

“What?” Nyx makes the connection. “Oh, you want a hug...?”

He notes the immediate press on his back and snorts. “Did anyone ever tell you that you’re kind of silly? In a good way but you could’ve just asked, big guy.” He says no more and curls his arms around Glauca’s middle as much as he can.

In the beginning, Glauca was new to the concept of hugs, and Nyx stepped up to be his teacher, showing him the meaning behind it.

Hugs are meant to be comforting during the good or bad times, they make you feel safe, loved, and cared for. And it was something Glauca had grown accustomed to.

“Happy now?” Nyx asks.

Glauca steps to the side and lets Nyx pass, earning itself with a thumbs up.

Weeks later, they make the decision to move to a new area, mostly Nyx’s idea to get away after staying in one place for too long. He wants to start anew somewhere and maybe one day, he’ll visit his old home but for now, a change of scenery is what he wants.

There isn’t much to pack, and Nyx takes all his important essentials in his bag before following Glauca. The orchids secured in his box inside. There isn’t a day when he keeps the flowers close to him, a mere touch of the metal like a good luck charm before he heads to bed every night.

They travel together and save plenty of time as Glauca carries Nyx higher up in the strata, definitely farther than the places Nyx is familiar with.

The new home they acquired is a three-leveled building, larger and more rooms where Nyx can use and freely explore once he has learned of the layout while Glauca can move around without worrying about its size. Below them is an array of tunnels leading out into another old and abandoned sector but an unpopular route that no one uses.

There’s a somewhat working pump system already built into the building. The pipes lead back to a well outside of the residential area and accumulates water over a period of time. What Nyx would have to do is work the lever to start a stream going.

It’s an improvement.

Nyx has taken a liking with the open view as he climbs up the stairs to the last floor, a spot which eventually becomes his favorite to visit. He seats at the edge, lying back against the column and stretches a leg out. Sometimes he would rest for a few hours or take a bite of his food while admiring the tranquility of such surrounding. Even the air is different, makes him more lively and abundant with energy.

The distance between him and the other side lies a chasm. He’s careful not to fall off to his death.

Sometimes, winged creatures would pass by and nip at Nyx’s hair and clothes before poking a bite of his food. Some smaller ones would stay by his side, nestled against his leg for solitude while another perches on top of his shoulder, and he would stroke the hard plated wings, offering it praises.

“You must find my presence that nice, huh?” Nyx says, earning a playful peck on his fingers before his feathered friends take off once Glauca appears. Their fearful screeches alert Nyx from his thoughts and bids Glauca a greeting with a warm smile.

Their frequent visits make Nyx think about Em’s company and how he miss the stories it told. He hasn’t seen his friend for a long time and prays it’s well wherever it may be.

He ponders the thought of Em somewhere close by, hiding in the crevices and unreachable heights but always watching, never making its presence known unless necessary.

“Got a question. Have you seen Em lately?”

“No.”

“If you do, let me know.” The most likely conclusion is Em’s decision to stay away, afraid Glauca would hurt it again. “I’m sure it’s around somewhere. It would be nice speak to it again and apologize for your, uh, sudden behavior that time.”

“You trust that creature.”

“I consider Em as a friend.”

“Do not get close to it.”

“Why?” Nyx senses its concern and rises to his feet. He pokes Glauca. “What’re you hiding?”

“It is an old parasite capable of implanting itself into living tissue and becomes the host.”

What a wake up call.

“Well then! You certainly didn’t bother hinting that at all. Why didn’t you tell me before? You even gave me Em to care for.”

“At that time, the facts were unknown.” Glauca admits in disappointment. “Is this not a passing interest to you?”

“Ah.” Nyx glosses the question over and swipes his chin. “A passing interest…” That’s not true. “Em is more than that. Different but it has this unique personality that makes it “Em”. It’s all new to me really and I learn to understand that it likes to be heard and complimented. Under all that, I think it just wants someone to talk to. Someone to tell stories because the time it spent with me, it probably had the most fun. And it hasn’t hurt me so there’s that.”

Glauca’s silence hangs in the air.

“It doesn’t mean I won’t be careful, okay?” Nyx nudges against Glauca’s side. “Thanks for looking out for me. Please take it to heart when I say that,” he says quietly and makes another discovery. “Oh, you know, I bet you’re intimidated by it.” He jabs his elbow into Glauca’s arm and snickers. “Right? Tell me I’m right. Can’t hide from me.”

“Never.” Glauca responds instantly, and Nyx takes it as a yes.

Several days later, the food supply runs low, and Nyx and Glauca retrace their steps to the pyramid for another round of restock.

They catch Aranea from time to time when they go. She hasn’t changed since Nyx’s first meeting and her simmering disdain for Glauca continues so.

Past the trail of the oddly soft path, they reach the building’s eleventh floor but what startles Nyx is the surprise voice of a teen speaking to him when he enters the room.

“You’re back.”

“What? Who’s there?” Nyx hears the voice, concentrating to the space to his left. “Hello?”

“The boy is a non-combatant automaton, he belongs with the humans.” Glauca states before turning its attention on the supplies.

“You mean there’s a child here?” Nyx asks, expressing confusion.

“Hi! Come closer,” the boy says with renewed interest, his body situated in a corner sitting and unmoving. “Sorry I can’t move but luckily, I can still talk!”

Nyx’s heart sinks. He walks in a general direction, his cane guiding him forward. “You’re not human?”

“Nope, I’m Talcott, the authority head made my brothers and I for the humans at the caves nearby. Are you from there? I never saw you. Hm, what’s your name? It’s been awhile since I’ve talked to a human.”

Hazy blue eyes light up like snapshots as he speaks. His head remains stationary on his lap, small hands keeping it steady as a trail of wires elongated downward from his neck. Old fluids dried over ripped skin.

Part of his body has aged due to the lack of maintenance but the mechanics of his insides continue to beat slow, life still flows within him until a trigger occurs.

Nyx bends his knees and settles down in front of the youth, placing his support rod over his lap. “Hey there, you can call me Nyx. I’m, well, actually not from the caves though I’ve heard a little bit about them.”

“Nice to meet you!” Talcott springs cheerfully. “So you’re from the outside, I see. What’s it like out there?”

“How should I put it…” Nyx mulls. “I think puzzling is the right word. Seems the world likes to continue with its surprises so it’s very new to me.” His mouth stretches upward with a honest smile when he thinks of Glauca. “Have you been in this room all this time?”

“Yup! I saw you before but, um, I didn’t want to say anything then.”

“Why not?” Nyx frowns. That means the boy was watching them all this time. Exactly how long has he been here then? Months? Years?

Talcott ponders, debating. “You don’t seem to be bad human but I’m not sure about your...” He lifts his finger and points behind Nyx.

“Oh. Glauca.”

“Yeah. It looks scary like a monster with those sharp teeth and claws. They hurt good people.”

“Is that so? First time seeing it?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, Glauca isn’t that bad actually.” Nyx laughs. “But I admit, it scared me a few times especially when I first met it.”

“Really? What did you do? Did it hurt you?”

Nyx shakes his head. “Not at all. And hey, I accidentally punched it and made it out alive.”

“Whoa, you defeated it!”

“It’s more of a stalemate than anything,” Nyx remembers his hand hurting afterwards. “But I guess you can say I got the _upper hand_.” He twists his head when he hears Glauca chuckling, knowing his joke gains an appreciation.

“But, but what happened after? How long has it been with you? What does it do?” Questions continue to spill from Talcott’s vocal cords, his energy is refreshing to hear.

“Guess you can say Glauca sticked around since then. It’s been with me for quite some time actually, helped me survive so without it, I wouldn’t be here. So I guess you can say it saved my life.”

“Wow,” Talcott says in awe. “That sounds really cool... I wish I had a friend like that.” he adds solemnly.

“Not even from the caves?”

“There was Jared, he was like family to me though, taught me about humans too. Made me understand what they’re like but it’s difficult to grasp sometimes. Like their reason to go beyond what they can do.” Talcott sifts through his brown hairs and sulks further as his shoulders lower. “Human lives are short, aren’t they?”

Nyx shifts in place, hearing the frail tone in the boy’s voice and wonders what was life for Talcott then. What were the caves like? Were they similar to his old home?

He smiles sadly. “They are but the time spent with humans must’ve been fun? Good memories?”

“Y-Yeah! There were a lot of them, I just don’t want to forget them.”

“You won’t, they’re with you always. Right in that big hearts of yours.” Nyx raises a fist against his own chest.

“Thanks, mister.”

Nyx remembers the three adorable sisters to one older brother Pelna Khara who was part of Selena’s brigade as the group head out in arms, crossing the border for surveillance and foraging for food while leaving Nyx to watch the girls.

They were a rambunctious of sorts, never giving him a break when all they wanted to do was play games and cuddle under the blankets. It was impossible for them to sleep when they had so much energy in their system and begged him to tell stories before they promised they would go to bed. Only one story, no matter how crazy it was.

He misses them. Talcott would’ve gotten along with them if given the chance.

“I decided.” His hands clap together. “You and I are friends from this very moment.”

“Huh? What, what? You mean it? Do you really mean it?”

“Of course, it gets lonely here, doesn’t it? Can’t imagine being stuck here forever without someone to talk to. And besides, you’re pretty brave for speaking up. It’s quite the accomplishment right there.” He wishes he could see Talcott’s face but the absolute joy from him is more than enough to make the child’s dream come true.

“Jared told me I had to be strong no matter how hard it gets.”

“Smart. So tell me about this Jared person.”

“Okay!”

Nyx remains with Talcott for a longer period of time before promising to come back again when it’s time for him to head home.

He visits Talcott almost on a daily routine, hearing more adventures with Jared and the other humans. How the days felt at peace when he was able to make Jared smile but there were always a few moments when the old man’s health wasn’t fairing well. In the end, they managed.

Meanwhile, Nyx talks about his sister, Selena. She had this sort of air around her that made everybody pay attention. Not only because she was a capable leader but she cared for those in need. Always listening, and patience became the key factor.

And accepting her death was difficult when he had no one else back then but life for him changed when Glauca entered into his life.

Everything set into stone, they say, and Nyx accepts it. Talcott thinks it’s a matter of luck and that luck favors Nyx well.

Glauca doesn’t stay around, perhaps, finding Talcott uninteresting or the long conversations bore it. Sparring with Aranea became its next task so it leaves Nyx with his new-found friend.

At least, Aranea is in a better mood when she sees Nyx more often, calling him “cinereous darling” as her little nickname which he finds interesting, taking it as a good sign rather than incurring her wrath. Then referring to Glauca as the “bucket head” though it barely cares for names.

A week later, Nyx comes back and discovers the lack of energy in Talcott from his weak greetings, his voice struggles to form coherent words at times but the robot tries to keep it together. Nyx reaches out to touch the boy’s face, finding the mop of hair and cold cheeks.

“Talcott? What’s wrong?” At times, Nyx forgets the child isn’t human but it added comfort and familiarity that Talcott resembled to the real thing.

“I’m just tired,” Talcott speaks in a gentle manner, his hand pats Nyx’s own before slipping off. “It’s okay.”

Nyx knows about Talcott’s situation but he never asks why the head was removed from the body. It would feel wrong to do so and he refrains from upsetting him. “Maybe you should rest or I can ask Glauca to fix you somehow? Get a new body for you. Would you like that?”

“No it’s… it’s okay but I’m happy like this.” Talcott continues, almost forcing himself to speak further. “You remind me of this really cool hero in those old tales Jared used to read to me. Fighting gigantic beasts and saving the day, always helping others.”

“A hero, huh?” Nyx hasn’t been called that before and accepts the small title with pride. “I don’t think I’ll be fighting anytime soon though.”

“Don’t have to, it’s still nice.”

“Yeah it is, isn’t it?” Nyx expresses with fond look before a worrying sigh escapes him. “You sure you don’t need anything?”

It takes longer for Talcott to reply.

“Tal—”

“Do you think Jared would’ve been mad at me? Because I ran away from home?”

Nyx freezes, the sudden question strikes him with lost and ache but a part of him tells him that it isn’t true.

“No, never. What you’ve you told me, it sounded like he loved you very much. I think he would’ve understand and forgive because you two are a family after all.”

“That sounds nice.” Talcott hums, shutting his eyes as he leaves with final words. “I think so too.” His systems shutting down. “I’m going to rest for a bit so thank you, Nyx.”

“You don’t have to thank me.”

The seconds tick.

“Talcott?”

“Hey, Talcott?”

Heavy footsteps cross the distance until they settle behind him.

Nyx shuts his eyelids and tries to find reason for this but the increasing frustration worms its way into his body with the undeserving hate and sorrow he hasn’t felt for a while.

He should’ve known from the start and said something.

“Glauca, did you know?” Nyx breaks the silence.

He wishes, begging for it to say “no”. That Talcott’s fate is only death and he couldn’t do anything to save him.

“When you found him, it was already too late,” Glauca explains.

“Too late?” Nyx digs his nails deep into his palms but not enough to break skin. “I could’ve done something then. I could’ve saved him but I didn’t even lift a finger. I was ignorant when I should’ve been better than that.” His temper starts boiling. “Glauca, you could’ve told me and I don’t know, use that machine and save him?”

“You’re angry again.”

“I have every right to!”

“He had accepted his death before you appeared.”

“That’s not possible, I don’t believe you. He’s so young, for fucking sakes.”

“Created in the image of a human child—”

“Don’t tell me that,” Nyx hisses.

“You granted the boy’s wish. Isn’t it enough?”

Yes, a friend but it’s never enough when Nyx loses someone again. When his hands can’t do anything or his words fail to reach out. When he no longer has the sight to show him the truth, it makes it more difficult.

Then what exactly is he good for?

Nyx grabs the cane and stands. He sucks in another deep breath, trying to calm his aggravation whittling away at him. “Can we take Talcott home? Maybe we can ask Aranea to help us.”

“Is that what you want?”

“Yes.”

“Speak to her,” Glauca answers.

He nods and waits as Glauca takes the remains of Talcott into its arms. He offers his own shawl to cover the body, and they both head back to the pyramid.

When they arrive, Aranea stops in her tracks, glaring at Glauca and Talcott before looking at Nyx as if she knows what will happen next. “What is it you need, little one?”

“Take him home,” Nyx pleads. “Bring him back to Jared.”

“Nyx, he’s no longer alive.” She doesn’t mean to be cruel but from Nyx’s face, he knows Talcott’s caretaker has already passed on.

“I know that, I know. He misses Jared a lot, I can tell that much.” He begs again. “Please, I would never ask you this if it wasn’t important. I can’t do this myself.”

“Such little time with him and look how much he had affected you.” Aranea heads over, standing in front of them as she makes her decision.

“He’s been a good buddy.”

“Yes, the boy is a sweet one and you did what any human would do.” She gives in with ease with a wave of her hand. “Look, I don’t wish to see you like this. Hand him over, I’ll make sure the task is done. You have my word.”

Nyx shifts to an instant joy, the muscles in his body slacken as relief enters his lungs. He couldn’t believe it and reaches out to her with his left hand. Aranea allows it, lifting her arm as his fingers finds her hand and squeezes. “Thank you, Aranea. I’ll repay you somehow.”

“Repay?” Aranea disagrees. “Don’t not say such things, your presence here is more than enough.” She slides her thumb across the tattoo under his eye. “Come back soon, I grow easily bored and don’t assume that gigantic lump can entertain.”

“I’ll try.” Nyx attempts at smiling.

“Perfect.” Aranea grins.

The exchange is done.

Aranea takes Talcott home, leaving Nyx going back to his own, the path he takes turns quiet while he stays close to Glauca’s side.

By the time Nyx returns to his bedroom, he sits on his bed and buries his face into his hands, allowing the sorrow to break the dam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Extra Notes](http://ofskinandbones.tumblr.com/post/164872758402/extra-notes-on-talcott-from-cinereous-10more) on Talcott.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are getting harder to write I swear...

Nyx prefers not to think about the events that occurred yesterday and figures it’s best to move on. His memories of Talcott won’t be forgotten, he’s sure of that. The boy returns home, that’s all he asks for and nothing more. He trusts Aranea to do the job, after all, and believes he has not been wronged.

Steady, he tells himself while hanging out at his favorite spot on the third floor of his home. His circle of tranquility offering much stability. The peculiar birds return to him again, poking and making trilling noises as they’re eager for attention, and Nyx ends up stroking their heads, finding uneven bumps and down to their disfigured wings.

“You guys are easily entertained but I have nothing for you today.”

They don’t care.

“Well, I’m a bit tired so I’ll go take a nap now. You can hang around or come back later.” As if they understand him, Nyx hears the flaps of their wings and disappear into the air but some stay behind, enjoying the human warmth.

They’re quiet for him.

Nyx crosses his arms and dives into darkness.

He dreams of his home when he was a child. Dragging Selena along to the swing set that he always loved and begging her to push him as he gets into the seat. His legs wiggling with excitement and waits when she stands behind him.

“Go, go!”

“Hold on tight.” She smiles and sends him forward with a shove.

His giggles fill the air, every swing makes him go higher and higher. “More!”

“Go anymore and you’ll fall off!”

If only the dream lasts forever.

A nudge against his shoulder rustles him awake. Stirring in place, he lets out a yawn and cranes his neck side to side, wishing he was on the swing still but he learns he’s not alone now. “What is it, Glauca?”

They haven’t talked since yesterday, but Nyx doesn’t want this resentment or whatever ill feelings he have toward Glauca to continue. All he wants is to make it right.

“Sorry, I’m not angry at you.” It’s his self-worth he questions. “I’m just upset at myself.” His shoulders fall in defeat, this inability to do anything cuts him deep.

Glauca lowers a knee down, a subtle clink against the floor while Nyx turns so his body fully faces the larger being. He stares straight ahead, assuming he’s looking right at it and curious what it’s up to.

“Glauca?”

But Nyx notices Glauca’s left hand weighing over his thigh.

“You are extraordinary.”

Nyx dismisses it. “That’s not possible, look what happened.” The hand responds, squeezing with claws digging into skin which he grimaces as he stops Glauca’s touch and pulls away.

“A definition that surpasses all creation.”

“Wh-what? That sounds pretty serious there. You sure about that?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.” Nyx falls short. “If that’s a thing, then, what’re you?” He immediately expects the questionable silence. “I think you’re an embodiment of a savior. More of a hero than me, if you will.”

Glauca responds with a disagreeing grunt as if insulted by such answer, but Nyx continues to speak.

“Well I’m serious about that too. It’s what I know, okay? Your past doesn’t matter to me. What I understand now is what’s important to me.” Nyx gives it a smile but he falters at the words it says.

“You are a hero for a child when you could have walked away. To him, you were his everything when he knew of his fate. He made his choice. Remember, this world is unforgiving, Nyx, but you bend the laws and gave a part of it something new.”

“Damn. Didn’t realize you had much to say about this.” Nyx sighs and scratches his head, understanding a bit of Glauca’s perspective: You did more than you know. He can’t help but feel amiss. “I must be the only human in the world living like this.”

“You do not like it?”

“Nothing like that but thinking if there’s someone else out there like me.” Nyx leans into the unexpected touch as Glauca rests its hand over a cheek. “But I guess it doesn’t matter so much. Thanks.”

He closes his eyes, enjoying the slow strokes before he lets out a laugh at the tickling sensation down his neck. “Okay, okay.” He clears his throat while grabbing Glauca’s hand and setting it on his lap. “So, what should we do today?”

“Your choice.”

“Don’t know.” Nyx shrugs, giving it some thought. “Ah. Might be strange to ask but... would you take me to the place you came from?” But he senses something is wrong by the hand tightening on his thigh. “Or you can decide,” he speaks quickly, knowing his mistake.

“Your request. Why?”

“Guess it’s simple as you know where I’m from so why not you, too?”

“It no longer exists.”

“What happened?”

“I did.” Glauca stands in full height instead.

“Tell me?” Nyx pries but the Silicon Life won’t answer, favoring the growling noise instead. He stops pressing and gets up. “Okay, so I’m not much of a traveler, you know? Surprise me. You know more places than I do anyways.”

“I will take you.”

Thus starts their next destination.

There’s something about traveling in a linear direction that has Nyx reeling in the fun of himself flying somewhat. The wind in his face and how much distance Glauca is able to cover just from a jump. It’s incredible because never in his life would Nyx thought he would journey through so many areas, the vast of space available to him that actually exists.

Farther and farther up the strata they go until Glauca mentions the tall structures around them were disappearing, a blur in the distance.

When landed, Glauca explains in details about the bridge they’re on. How it’s connected to a thin spire in the middle that extends for miles from below and up while around them is only this emptiness with a bit of wind passing by, and Nyx finds it all disconcerting as he tries imagining it.

“Who comes here then?” Nyx steps around, finding the spire and lays a hand over it, the coarse surface slides against his skin as he moves. “What purpose does this have?”

“A transportation system for those venturing up.”

“Huh…” Nyx walks until he finds an elevator door and a button to the side. “And where would it take you?”

“No where.”

“Oh man. Sometimes I forget how vague you are.” Nyx grins and presses the button. He expects to hear some whirring noises starting up from the inside but there’s nothing, confusion spread over his face.

“It will take you to another bridge and many more awaits up there.”

“Sounds monotonous but it has to end somewhere, right?”

“To a place unfit for humans.” Glauca walks over. “It will take months to arrive but here, you are safe.”

“That long. How big is this floor exactly?”

“You know sixteen percent of it.”

“I see.” The elevator doors part next to Nyx in sudden turn. He wants to take a step in but his legs refuse to move. His decision at an impasse but an idea clicks. He spins around and reaches the edge of the bridge, wondering how long is the way down before facing Glauca, arms stretch out to the sides and grip the cane with a firm hold. “If I were to fall, will you catch me?”

“You wish to play a game?” Glauca closes the distance between them.

“Perhaps,” Nyx adds in playful manner, his mouth lifts upward.

“What do you hope to gain?”

“You said I was safe here but is it really the case?”

“You have doubts.”

“Call it intrigued.”

“Your death is certain.”

“But you’ll be there to save me, right?”

Nyx leans back and falls.

The wind whips against his body, the sense of freedom soars within him like a rush. A shell he sheds of his past self and the remains of him scatter into the unknown. The bumps on his skin appears from the chill, and he calls himself “stupid” that he would do such thing. Pretty sure Selena is laughing at him for being ballsy or careless but it’s worth it in the end.

“Now.”

Glauca takes Nyx into its chest, wrapping around him in a protective embrace and readies itself as it slams into a stack of buildings, crashing and falling further down like a meteor and bounces a few times when they finally land on a flat area, body rolling to a full stop. A long trail of destructive mess is left behind them.

When the cloud of debris and dust clear away, Nyx groans. “Shit.” He shudders, heart races nonstop and buries his head in Glauca’s chest. He’s not doing that anymore, and Glauca holds him tighter, one arm around his waist and the other along his back.

“Nyx,” it speaks without anger.

“Yeah.” He struggles to laugh at all of this, the left over exhilaration still pumping in his veins but his limbs kind of weak to move. “I’m good. Are you?”

“Unharmed.”

He clicks his tongue and pokes the armor. “I bet.” But when Glauca’s helm bumps against his head, he relaxes immediately. “Hm?”

“No more of this game.” Glauca means every word.

Nyx softens and prods at the helmet, letting his fingers travel to the left side like an instrument, fingertips tapping in a nameless melody. “Or what? You’ll headbutt me to death?”

“Tempting.”

But Nyx ends up bumping his head against Glauca instead. There’s always victory in every action, and he takes every success as a win. “And it’s done.”

He pulls back to climb off of Glauca but a hand on his arm stops him.

“Are you well?” it asks.

“Yeah? I mean, I’m not hurting anywhere, thanks to you. All in one piece.”

“It is not what I asked.” The pressure on Nyx’s arm steadies, and he finally understands.  
It makes him happy.

“Falling off from that kind of height helped so yeah, never been better.” he answers truthfully and is allowed to stand up.

After they both recover themselves from the fall, they spend their time venturing around the old stone homes without a sign of life. Fallen Exterminators littered in some areas while others were entirely impossible to maneuver through.

This place was a time before Nyx was born. A simple one where humans didn’t live in fear and thrived. Makes him wonder how old Glauca really is.

They spend a day and another until a week passes. Nyx doesn’t mind staying around and has everything he needs such as a bed, clothes, and food they managed to scour through. He passes the time, venturing in different structures and entering in rooms where he picks up items that belongs to children or going up ramps circling around until he reaches the rooftop. He lets his mind drift for a while and takes it all in.

Another day ends and another begins again.

While Glauca spends time to survey the sector, Nyx lies in bed with unwanted thoughts he fears and holds a fist against his chest, willing the pain to go away.

He turns on his side with his legs curl in, front facing the wall, recalling all the times Glauca acted on its own but it never bothered him then because he accepted it, thinking not so much about its actions. And they both grew into this strange rhythm and accepted it.

A faint rumble echoes in the distance. Nyx focuses on the sound, wondering what it could be but a voice he hasn’t heard in awhile bombardes the air near him.

“Well, well. Looks like I found myself a rare treasure.”

Nyx shot up from his bed. “Is that you, Em?” A white snake slithers over his lap.

He’s stunned at the difference in mass.

“Who else, silly? Look how beautiful I am. Tell me I look amazing.” Em hugs around Nyx’s body before rising to meet on the same level as him. “Come and feel me. I have killed wonders with this.”

“You haven’t changed one bit.” Nyx pats Em over the head and let the fingers do the work as he studies Em’s shape. It must be at least ten feet long. No holes or a lack of material to keep the injuries at bay, scales completely formed and smoothed out as if he’s touching steel. “Whoa.”

“You like it?”

“Quite.”

“Thank you, thank you.”

“I’m sorry about what Glauca did to you before you left, it shouldn’t happen. I was worried then. Thought you’d never come back.”

“You’ve missed me, that’s very sweet.” Em moves along Nyx’s arm and around his shoulders before a tongue flickers out to poke his nose. “Your apology isn’t for you to say. Finding a new body wasn’t easy, thanks to that worthless dump.”

“And here you are, new and approved. I’m glad you’re alive.” Nyx smiles. “You know, I’m pretty sure this meeting isn’t as accidental as it seems. You’ve been following us, right?”

Em’s tongue tickles Nyx’s cheek. “Now, why would I do that?”

“Because you care.” He presses a finger to Em’s nose, but Em backs away from the touch.

“Maybe I should eat your heart instead for such a lie.”

“Is that what a parasite does?”

“Don’t say _that_ word.” Em almost breaks out into a yell, voicing in such disdain that has Nyx’s arm hairs up. “Why do you know that? You can’t say that ugly word. It doesn’t deserve coming from your mouth.”

Before Nyx could even apologize, Em removes itself from the human and bundle itself in a circle on the bed sheet. “Spending time with a Silicon Life and you learn stuff. An obvious conclusion.”

“You haven’t killed me. Could’ve taken my body if you wanted.”

“Vulgar human. I prefer this body and nothing more. My brothers and sisters wanted better mobility but I’m quite content in this form. Your heart wouldn’t taste good anyway.” Em raises its head and looks around the room. “You’re left alone.”

“Glauca went to look around some more,” Nyx says.

“Is that so?”

He lifts a brow. “You don’t believe me?”

Em laughs. “I do. But truthfully, it has taken measures to make sure this territory belongs to it.”

“What do you…” He remembers the noise from before. “Oh. Could Glauca be fighting?”

“Stating its intentions, of course. Which means you are the General’s. How bold of it.” Its tail thumps on the bed. “Can never be too careful when there are enemies lying around but don’t worry, sweet thing, they won’t be a bother to you. This place is quite big after all.”

“That’s a weird way of putting it. Glauca’s only protecting me.” Nyx frowns and looks to his right, out where the open door leads to the outside. “That’s fine with me.”

“Call it as you may.” Em taps its nose against Nyx’s heart. “But I prefer to think the amount of time we’ve been separated has changed you.”

“It’s only been a few months!”

“Complicated human minds are fragile. Your travels must be tiring.”

“I’m well rested.”

“Denial.”

“I’m fine.” Nyx lowers his mouth. “What’re you getting at?”

Em buries as much of its body in the space between Nyx’s crossed legs. “What have you got yourself into? Between the General and you.”

“I don’t know. There’s nothing going on,” Nyx answers. He clasps his hands together, unsure.

“Why do you continue to stay? Why won’t you leave?”

Nyx blurts out. “Why do you stay when you could be anywhere else? Maybe that’s the reason why.” It’s all he could respond with, his hand stroking Em’s body while Em stays quiet. But he’s pleased in a way, to reach some sort of agreement.

He shifts his head at the sound of Glauca coming into the room while Em starts unraveling itself in place. “You’re back.”

Glauca studies the new presence in the room.

“Look. Em’s here.” Nyx announces and touches the scales. “It’s alright, we’ve been talking mostly.” But Em quickly scoots down from the bed and away from Glauca as the latter crosses the room. It sticks close to the walls to avoid any kind of confrontation, gliding along the floor until it reaches the exit.

“Not today.” Em states, giving Glauca a final look and at Nyx. “Guess we both grown attached.” It slips out.

“I’m guessing it’s gone?” Nyx sits up from his bed and walks over to Glauca.

“For now.”

“Were you going to hurt it?”

“No.”

“Good. That’s good.” Nyx folds his arms over his front. “So how was it out there? Find anything cool?”

“The problem has been removed. If you want, this place can be yours.”

Nyx’s mouth almost drops. “Say that again.”

“The matter has been taken care of. It is yours if you want to stay here.”

“Making it sound so easy like you’re giving me the keys but don’t know how I feel about owning all this.” Hand gesturing to everything around him. “Thanks but I have no need of it.”

Glauca concedes. “What do you want?”

“What do I want...” Nyx mumbles to himself as the question stumps in. “That’s the thing, I don’t exactly know.”

Glauca takes a step forward and maybe that’s his answer. Maybe Em was right in a way.

“Come here.”

He extends his left arm and lifts his hand but each finger shakes with doubt until he finds Glauca leaning against them. He grows nervous with every second and his vocal cords leave him no room to speak. Instead, he brings his other hand and places it on the other side of its head.

He thought this would be the right time but instead, a different question leaves his mouth.

“What goes on in that head of yours right now?” Nyx pushes. “What’re you thinking?”

It takes what feels like an eternity before Glauca gives an answer.

“You.”

“What else?”

“The fire inside you.”

“Keep going.”

“The time you grow bored of all this.”

“And?”

“The years you have remaining.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but I came back from vacation last weekend and tried to work on finishing this chapter. This ended up to be around 4.1k words so yay for more progress! We're getting there, I think lol. Every chapter makes my heart die somewhat though...

Nyx draws his fingers away. “It bothers you that much?”

“It does not for you?”

“Don’t reply with another question. Tell me, does it really?”

“Yes.” Glauca affirms.

Nyx swallows at such answer. Probably the most real of the many “yeses” he has heard. “Why?”

“Your life is significant.”

“Short, you mean.” He presses harder. “It’s a cycle we can’t escape, but what can you do?”

He walks away and leans against the open window for a change, the chilly surface seeps through his shirt but unable to deter him from the idea of mortality hanging over his head. It’s unsettling to be reminded that humans aren’t meant for a long life. His father, mother, and sister are all proof of that. The friends he grew up with, some had passed on before he lost his home. Venturing outside into unknown places on a belief they’ll find food while monsters simply waited to feast on them. There was never a certainty of coming back safely.

It’s not easy. One day, Glauca will learn to forget about him. Given the amount of time, it’ll find another human to follow around. Giving itself a sense of purpose once more.

Nyx looks out, seeing only darkness but he recalls a story Glauca told him that such a small world was once filled with many species interwoven along the intersecting pathways leading to a place called a “market square”. Many stalls would line up with different wares to sell and people came to see what was offered. Everyone benefited one way or another, a period in history where laughter and joy rang true in this district.

He asked Glauca if it ever browsed through the place, but he’s given a “no”. It only watched from afar, not so much of an interest in small artifacts and gifts, but the idea of Glauca looking around gave him quite a mirth. He tries to imagine how fun it would be down there, but now, only a bleak domain remained and nothing would bring it back to its originality.

“Prolong it.”

Nyx almost laughs, but a grim reminder tells him that Glauca wouldn’t lie. “Even when I’m an old man? Barely walking until my body wastes away, you’ll still be there?”

“Yes.”

“That’s quite the dedication.” He presses his teeth together, his calm exterior about to snap. “What will you do when I’m gone?”

“Stay.”

“What?”

“With you.”

“Fucking hell.” Nyx shoots Glauca a sharp glance and scowls, right arm snaps to the side in disbelief. He says every word carefully. “What’s the point in that?”

“The decision has been made.” It bites back.

Nyx raises his voice almost. “No. I’ll be dead, I’m not coming back. Do you understand that?” Every word turns sour in his throat and harder to speak. “You can’t just believe it’s a good idea. You can’t—No, I won’t let you do this.”

The heavy footsteps trod closer to him, but he ignores it, feeling small against the wall when that proximity between them is a short distance.

“The light within you will not die.” Glauca speaks carefully.

“The hell does that mean?”

Glauca touches Nyx’s chest. Exactly where his heart is and presses a fraction into him, a yearning that makes his pulse quickens. He finds himself at a standstill, unsure if he wants to proceed. Unsure if he pushes Glauca further, he won’t come back to whatever they have. Whatever _this_ is called.

The sensation of Glauca’s hand intensifies over his neck, starling him with a quiet gasp, and skin becomes sensitive against those sharp tips. Climbing, Glauca strokes over Nyx’s face and keeps its hand there.

Without thought, Nyx shoves it away. “We’re going home,” he declares with an ounce of strength left in him, the touch on his skin burns, but he leaves with quick steps ahead. “I’m going home.”

-

A long travel awaits for Nyx when he tries to leave the place. Retracing his steps through multiple set of stairs and rundown buildings, passing through the streets of abandonment and desolation with Glauca following behind. But Nyx stops when his support cane hits a wall and reaches a dead end. Unable to figure out his next path, he finally asks Glauca to take him home and it accepts, bringing Nyx into its arm and makes the trip with easy haste.

The journey back ends without problems. Nyx returns home and enters his bedroom.

The orchid gift lies on the table next to his bed. He picks it and holds it in the air for Glauca when it enters.

“What were you thinking when you made this?”

“You spoke of them once. Fond of such small thing.”

“So. You were listening back then.”

The time when Nyx would walk from his small abode below his old village of his and sits outside, speaking to the silent presence about the wonder of orchids. The colors and size as they were described, he thought they were beautiful and out of a dream. How he wished life would grow in this vast world, to see them in their natural state. “What else?”

“There is nothing.” Glauca takes the gift from Nyx and places it back where it belongs.

“I think you’re wrong.” He bites his lower lip, the uncomfortable air surrounds them. “You shouldn’t... pursue this,” he manages to admit. The words awkward on his tongue. It bleeds of a truth, but his heart can’t take the inflicting pain. “When I’m gone, you should go and never come back. Find a new purpose for yourself.”

Nyx jumps at the loud resounding crack behind him. Sections of the wall starts crumbling, bits of the cement falling onto the floor and over the table. Glauca’s heavy pants fill the room, an unsatisfied creature angry at him.

“You do not command me.” Glauca’s stern reply has Nyx turning his head in denial.

“I’m not. Don’t make this harder for the both of us.” Imagining his body rotting in Glauca’s arms is a nightmare, and a path he would hate to see come true. He shouldn’t have to envision Glauca remaining by his side while the years pass. The city will continue to grow without a nearing end, and the entities living within it will thrive while the rest of the humans struggle for survival. Death will always haunt them, always waiting for the right time.

“You do not control me, _Nyx Ulric_.”

“And you’re an idiot for hanging onto this whimsical plan of yours!”

“You lack conviction.” Glauca responds easily and pulls back. The wall manages to not fall apart.

“I’m being realistic.” Nyx brings himself to sit on his bed, legs curl up toward his chest while his head rests between his knees. The mental exhaustion seeps into his entire body, and he shuts his eyes, wanting to forget everything. Wanting to forget this, forget Glauca, and go back to the beginning when he should’ve been dead.

It would’ve been easier for the both of them.

“I will return.”

It’s the last time Nyx hears of Glauca.

-

A day ends and another comes. Nyx keeps himself busy, tidying up the place and heads outside for his walks, pondering about Glauca and their conversation, his thoughts won’t ever leave him alone.

Even Em makes itself known one day, providing company for Nyx and speaks what’s on its mind, detailing some rich history of the seven tunnels underneath Nyx’s home, for starters.

They were used as an escape route for humans when the Safeguards overtook their homeland three hundred years ago, but before the fights broke out, the tunnels served as passages for organ harvesters. And somewhere held a prison where they executed their jobs in secret.

The tunnels are useless now, but Em likes traveling through them, finding little treats for itself as it slips into the cracks.

Em always has stories to share, it never stops spinning its tales while Nyx enjoys listening, making a comment here and there, but he always seems distracted. Looking more distant than before, and Em voices its worries, taking refuge on Nyx’s lap but it acts like a blanket covering his lower half completely. Nyx would wear that pleasant expression, that same smile telling Em that everything is okay.

Their time together grows, and Glauca hasn’t turn up while another day flies by. Whatever Glauca was doing, Nyx knows it can take care of itself, but it’s a weird feeling to realize that familiar presence he likes so much is gone.

Its disappearance causes a bit of a disturbance, but Em makes sure to keep Nyx distracted with other topics in mind. Nyx questions about the world once more and the possibility of leaving this place. Such idea is impossible for a human but there are those who’s able to do so. Leaving the Megastructure and penetrating the invincible border. A difficult situation but with the necessary power, one can travel the floors.

“I haven’t seen it happen, but I know of one capable of such. A special one of cold eyes. An old synthetic human on the ultimate quest for something impossible. Perhaps you’ve met him?”

“Does he have a name?”

“Cor.”

“Oh.” Nyx recalls the meeting. “We’ve met once, but Glauca didn’t take a liking to him.”

“That’s an obvious statement.”

“He’s strong, isn’t he? Stronger than Glauca?”

“Now, why such a question?” Em inclines against Nyx’s hand and welcomes the petting over its head.

“I said it before. Our nature is to be curious and ask questions. A fact really.” Nyx gleams, and Em curls up for more warmth, leaving his query unanswered.

So, Nyx stops and asks a different one instead. The cycle continues between them as the hours go. It’s how Nyx discovers their company together was quite relaxing and appreciated especially during this period. Keeps the day going all the way through until the fifth day.

“If I were a human…” Em hisses in sweet wonder. “I would take you to places I’ve been to.”

Nyx perks up. “And I thought you didn’t like them.”

“They’re quite a distortion. But you, I make an exception.”

“Wow.” Nyx deadpans. ”Thanks?”

“You’re better. My favorite human who deserves many things.”

Nyx rolls his eyes. “Like what?”

“Gifts. Pretty toys you can build with. Puzzles, too. Shiny artifacts hidden around.”

“Sounds pretty fun but it’s not an easy job, Em.” He taps its head with his forefinger. “Being human, I mean. You think you’re ready for that?”

“To have hands and legs? Of course.”

“Well yeah, they’re pretty important.”

“Obviously.”

“Obviously.”

“Alright, then what’s the first thing you do when you have them?”

“Easy, darling. I would hold your hand.” It wraps around Nyx’s right arm like a thick bracelet. “Serve you as an escort while venturing for adventure.”

Nyx gives Em a playful shake with a swing. “And where would we go first?”

“Nowhere. Anywhere. A surprise, many surprises you’ll find.”

“Well, I do like surprises.” He smiles at it while Em starts its way over the set of shoulders and sets his head near his ear.

“I would give you the world. Your desires and tell you you're an extraordinary one, a definition that surpasses all creation.” Its voice sickens with disgusting glee.

Nyx stills, his arm falls to his side and a steel gaze aims toward it. “You...”

“And I would whisper into your ear and tell you of secrets you’re aching to know. You will learn and with time that permits, I will love you forever and ever.” Em cackles in the air while Nyx sits up from his seat in horror, away from the touch as the snake slips off with ease.

“You—you were there? You heard all that?” Nyx balls his hands into a fist, but Em still laughs away. “This isn’t a game.”

“And why not?” Em sounds disappointed. “You called it a hero and that’s hilarious! The joke of the century!”

“It’s not funny.” He furrows his brow. “None of it is.”

“Oh, but it actually is. It’s what the General feels that makes it even more entertaining and quite pathetic! The poor simple-minded fool who you've been avoiding has been fighting, unleashing its wrath to its fullest potential after what you’ve put it through.”

“Em!” Nyx tries reaching for the snake but fails, hearing its scales retreating away.

“Do you want to hear it? Do you want to know why it _loves_ you? It’s quite revolting, but the real question is—”

“Get out.”

“Why?” Em swims around the room. “It won’t change anything. You took it in, accepted it and with that, you reap the benefits of having it around. But love’s such a strange concept. Does a Silicon Life truly know what it is?”

“Stop. Stop. Stop.” Nyx couldn’t get a hold of Em’s location no matter how hard he tries moving around, wanting the snake to stop. Wanting to pause everything.

“Why should I? Does it make you uncomfortable?”

“Why?” The question doubles in anguish.

“Humans always search for the truth, am I right? I'm giving it to you freely. Do you deny my gift?”

“Why are you doing this?” Hesitant in his words, Nyx thought he trusted Em. He considers their friendship important, and despite Em’s personality from the start, Nyx notices how different they view the world and unique in many ways. He would not judge, but now, he doesn’t know what to think anymore.

“Because humans break easily.” Em admits solemnly and steers away, brushing its body along Nyx’s feet. “I like you far too much to see you dead.”

“You think I won’t last long. Is that it?”

“You’re not like us so of course.” Em answers without doubt and starts climbing up toward the open window, its voice fading as it leaves. “Think about it.”

“Wait!” Nyx calls out, but a beat later, he hears nothing. Em is gone. To be left like this, drowning alone in his own quiet place. He rubs his face, groaning with troubling thoughts and wishes Glauca was here right now.

But where did it go is the question.

The sector houses multi-leveled structures like blocks stacked up one after the other, reaches towards levels unseen. Carefully, he makes his way down the steps, his route already mapped out in his head. He listens for the sounds as he traverses his way through, touching the walls to help him and away from dead ends. He listens for those footsteps, for its voice, and the commotion of a battle in play.

Hours later, the more Nyx searches, the chance of finding Glauca shrinks. Parts of the area were blocked off and other sections waited for him to discover, but for a human like him, he couldn’t travel on and on forever. He doesn’t have the best of stamina but definitely not the worst, so he decides taking a break. His legs need rest, after all.

He sits on some stairs, a tired sigh as his head lays against the railing, fingers play with the set of beads attached to his cane he holds close to him.

“What should I do, Selena?” He deflates but there’s comfort in the charm as he squeezes it in his hand, holding it against his face in a closed fist.

“Oh, what’s this? A human?” A gentle male voice speaks. Heels click down the stairs and stops at Nyx’s level. “My, my, haven’t seen one here in a long time. What a surprise. Are you in need of help, sir?”

Nyx shifts toward the voice in shock.

“...I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you,” the stranger answers, polite in every way. “Are you hurt? Can you stand?”

“Uh, I’m fine.” Nyx sits up as the other man backs away to give him space. “Who are you?”

“Where are my manners?” He clicks his tongue as he scolds himself. “My name is, well, Ascelpius to others.”

“Ascelpius?”

“Yes, it’s an ancient name that many knows me by but I prefer Ardyn. It rolls off the tongue quite nicely, no? And certainly not pin me as some old man. Honestly, I’m not THAT old.”

Nyx gives Ardyn’s name a try and receives a small praise. “Perfect. I’m a healer, perhaps the only one alive actually, and you’re standing in front of my clinic.”

“A healer? There aren’t many ailments from what I understand.”

“True but I focus on implementing enhancements and such, fill in the gaps my patients are missing. I don’t get many visitors around these parts sadly.” He sighs in disappointment. “But word flies of my presence here so I’m able to offer what I can. And excuse me for asking but may I know your name?”

Ardyn sounds nice, seems honest enough with a bit of charisma in his vocal cords, but Nyx answers with silence. The uncertainty builds.

“Ah. I apologize. You don’t have to tell me but let me extend you an invitation, if you like. You can come inside and take shelter. There’s not much I can give you but I’m sure the bed is cozy than my front doorstep. You look exhausted.”

“Thank you,” Nyx contends with a smile. “I think I’m fine here for now.”

“Alright, it’s understandable.”

Nyx doesn’t know what to make of him, whether to trust him or not, but Ardyn hasn’t hurt him yet.

“Oh, what’s this? Here’s another one of you lots,” Ardyn says.

The flap of wings then feet land on Nyx’s shoulder suddenly. He turns, forehead creasing as if he should know this particular creature and receives a poke against his cheek with a sharp squeak.

“Hello there?”

“It likes you. How splendid!” Ardyn grins. “Now, what is it you need, little traveler? I believe one of your sisters was here days ago.”

Nyx interprets the stretching of wings, the rough groans and strains of metal make him stiff and uncomfortable.

“That shouldn’t be a problem. I’ll just have to mend them back in place before you start flying off again.” Ardyn sounds enthusiastic and claps his hands together. “Come, come—Oh, what is it?”

Nyx grows curious at the creatures’ tiny chirps.

“Good human, this may sound uncanny of me since we just met, but I believe it wants you to come inside. It finds you... reassuring. Certainly, you know of it?”

“What? Seriously?” Nyx switches attention and given a good nuzzle against his cheek. It must be one of the visitors coming to the third floor on his good days.

“Serious as ever but I do apologize again for the inconvenience.”

“It’s funny.” Nyx breaks out into a small laugh and unwinds. “You sure this isn’t all part of your plan to get me inside?”

Ardyn dismisses him with a short huff, all serious and no funny business. “I’m a healer, there are no other motives but to care for those in need. That’s all I want, and to ease the suffering of my patients.”

“That’s all?”

“Were you expecting a grand speech?”

“Not really? It’s strange, that’s all.”

“Explain.”

“Don’t know, thought there’s more to it?”

Ardyn gives up. “I’ll give you a free pass. Now, are you coming in?”

“Okay, okay. I’ll go.” Nyx believes him. “The name’s Nyx, by the way.”

“A pleasure, Nyx.” Ardyn steps to his right and holds his arm out. “If you’ll take my arm, I’ll guide you inside and find you that bed you deserve.”

Nyx takes the offer and follows. “I don’t plan on staying long.”

“Only enough to get you rested.”

The strong odor permeates the air of antiseptic and bitter scents when he reaches inside, but Ardyn takes him to a cot in the corner of the room where it’s kinder to his nose.

“There. Better than outside I hope.” Ardyn picks the injured beast from Nyx’s shoulder and sets him on a table situated nearby.

“Is it really okay for me to stay here? Feels like I’m intruding.” Nyx touches the bed a bit awkwardly but it does seem acceptable.

“If you were, I wouldn’t have offered.” Ardyn heads to the cabinet and pours liquid into an empty cup. He walks over to Nyx.

“Drink this, some water will help.”

“Is it really?” Nyx reaches out in front of him, and the cup enters his grasp.

“If you think I’m trying to poison you, then think again.”

Nyx holds the container and looks down. “Don’t know. You could be taking advantage of a blind person and a stranger, no doubt.”

“Ridiculous. You would think so terribly of me?”

“You didn’t even ask me who I am. What I’m doing here or anything.”

Ardyn takes a step forward, imploring Nyx to drink with a courteous push against the cup. “And you accepted my small hospitality so easily, but us humans seek for answers we deserve, right? But no, it’s not my place to ask. My door is opened to everyone, so if you wish to indulge me about yourself, then I won’t say no. And now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a patient to tend to.”

“I haven’t met anyone like you. Another human, I mean.”

Ardyn stops. “Is that a compliment?”

“I’m not actually sure.”

“Believe me, it is.” The healer returns to work.

Nyx takes a sip of the water and swallows the refreshing crisp taste down his throat. After finishing, he lies against the bed and agrees it’s better than staying outside.

The clinks of glasses and unknown liquids sloshing pass through Nyx’s ears, he’s almost tempted to ask what Ardyn is doing, but a yawn escapes him instead, even hearing faint taps against a surface and a catch of breath. A mutter of words after but Nyx shuts his eyes, the sound of a low hum lulling him fast to sleep.

-

An unknowingly amount of time passes. Nyx wakes to Ardyn speaking. His mind comes to a slow wake but his body unmoving.

“...you talking about? Hm? The General? What is it doing around there?” Shoes clack against the floor. “As if I knew this place belongs to it.” A chuckle and a thoughtful hum, Ardyn adds on. “Their healing capabilities are fascinating. Wouldn’t it be nice to—What do you mean no?”

Nyx sits up and pulls the warm sheet off of him. He ponders over who Ardyn was talking to but he couldn’t determine the other presence in the room. There’s no one else, that’s for sure but he keeps that specific curiosity to himself. “Hold on, do you mean Glauca?”

“Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Ardyn stands near the cot. “I tend to ramble. You continue to surprise me. You know of General Glauca?”

Nyx answers with a nod and swings his legs off the bed. “We travel together, I’ve been looking for Glauca for a while now. Tell me where it is.”

“That’s a story saved for another visit, I believe.”

“What is?”

“Oh, come now. It’s such a rarity to know a human would stay with the renowned General Glauca. There are far too many records on its misdeeds and none about getting along with humans.”

“You’re not the only who finds it unheard of.” Nyx’s face darkens with distress. “Next, you’ll tell me how I shouldn’t be near it.”

“No, no.” Ardyn palms his hair back. “It’s only news to me. Very intriguing in every well, I wonder how you even manage to forge such—Forgive me, we should forget about it. Being nosy is not a good trait to have. Let me tell you the location of your friend. It’s in the far back to where the tunnels are. Have you been there?”

Nyx searches for his cane until it’s handed to him. “I know where to go.”

“Quite the travel to have come all the way here. You sure you’re entirely human?”

“As human as I’ll ever be. My loss of sight isn’t a weakness, Ardyn.”

“It is not. Your strength guides you well on the right path. Now come.”

Ardyn takes Nyx back to the exit. “I strongly hope you’d come again, if you need anything, I’ll provide. If you wish for a mere conversation then that’s acceptable. Even my door is opened for Glauca, too, but take care of yourself, Nyx. Your health is essential and it won’t do me any good to know you’ve been taken from this place.”

“You’re far too kind and trusting, anyone could take advantage of that,” Nyx specifies blantly.

“You looked comfortable on my bed, what do you say to that?”

“I did not!”

“I won’t admit that your snores weren’t loud or were they?”

Nyx turns away while the flush of embarrassment warms his face quickly. He makes his way down the steps and mentally notes to stay far away from this place for the time being.

“Goodbye, Ardyn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be editing this when I post some extra info on my Tumblr.
> 
> Edit: [Extra info on Ardyn](http://ofskinandbones.tumblr.com/post/166130123757/extra-info-on-ardyn-from-cinereous-ch-12more).


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hardest chapter I ever written by far and still find myself struggling to get it right. WELL HERE YOU GO GUYS. ENJOY WHATEVER IT IS I HAVE TO OFFER.

“Come out or do you plan to stay in the shadows again?” Nyx turns toward the volume of noises along the rough surfaces as they interweave through the small crevices and dips of the stone floors, even the hints of chinks from Em’s scales scraping against them doesn’t leave Nyx’s ears.

“Sense me so soon?” Em stays in hiding. It’s not far away or close, but a safe distance somewhere enough for Nyx to hear just fine. He remembers their last conversation and grows weary of its presence.

“Just enough. You following me or what?”

“Maaaybe.”

“No,” Nyx snaps, the uneasiness runs in his veins. “What do you want?”

“You think so ill of me?” A thump, a slab breaks, and a whip of its body flings the small pieces of rubble to the side. “My aim was to tell you what you needed to hear. Not in an act of betrayal, it’s not what you think it is.”

“Then what is it?” Nyx attempts to bite down his temper. “Purposely following me around, saying all those words just for what? Some sick entertainment because no other human would give you such?”

“I told you I prefer you alive,” Em points out on a harsh sounding note. “You’re not made for this world. Your length of years compared to us is nothing and yet, you’ll throw it away for the General. I know what you feel for it.”

Nyx pretends he didn’t hear Em’s last statement. “You’re angry but there’s more to it, isn’t there?” He resumes his path to the tunnels, his cane taps a bit harder at the ground. “Doesn’t matter, I won’t be subjected to another one of your ‘games’.”

“You choose to deny it, ignore what you hate to hear.” Em follows. “It must be one of your best features, such a convenient human trait and yet, it’s a battle you struggle with.”

Nyx speaks none.

“You can keep going back to it, but did you ever ask yourself this…”

Nyx directs his walking stick at Em’s position as it sneaks its way behind him. The snake stops and raises its white head inches from the floor.

“Danger, danger,” it says in a sing-song tone. “What to do? What do you want, dearest man? A question? An answer?”

“Nothing. I want nothing.”

Em hisses. “Lies. You cannot lie to me. Admit that your heart wants it. That you would go as far as to bed with it, too.” The corner of Nyx’s eye twitches. “But you won’t because you’re afraid. Maybe you should be and never succumb to its desires. Leave while you have the chance.”

“You don’t know me.”

“Convince me that I’m wrong then.”

“There’s nothing to say.”

“Then tell me it wouldn’t hurt if you abandon Glauca right now. Walk away forever and never return. Go to Ardyn, at least he’s another of your kind.” Nyx frowns at his own suspicion. “A rare one but mostly human at least. Imagine how happy he’d be to see you again. Or better yet, speak with Aranea. She can take you where those precious humans live. I’ll even come with, if you like. Show you some secret passageways along the way and no one will ever find you.”

There’s a pregnant pause. Nyx’s support rod still pointed at Em, but the hand over it lessens somewhat. The possibilities are laid out in front of Nyx but in the end, he knows it won’t be the same without Glauca. He made that choice before, choosing to stay with Glauca rather than accepting Aranea’s invitation to the caves. If he must pick again, then the answer is clear.

“I can’t do that. I won’t.”

“It has left you.”

“Must you be so pessimistic?”

“Must you hold such affection over that brute? Tell me, do you share its love, too, or is this a mere infatuation?”

Nyx lowers his arm, a deep breath escapes from his lips as his chest tightens at the realization tugging him down and down, drowning him into this void he can’t escape from. The chains binding him until his mind accepts the truth.

He’s been caught up in his own world that he and Glauca have, believing he was okay with it. Accepted everything that he was given and traveled to places he thought he would never set foot on. Glauca _indulged_ him many ways when such a thing probably doesn’t exist.

Perhaps he thought himself happy with what he had, believed he could keep going like this without having this discussion with Em. Everything fitted together in such a strange alignment, it wasn’t even necessary to have an explanation. They both made their decision, and it’s enough for both of them.

If what Em said is true about Glauca, then how much he likes Glauca is something he can’t formulate into words to explain it all, but his heart pulsating, heavy and weak from these simple thoughts of fondness.

“To think I would have the pleasure of seeing your face like this,” Em jokes but there is pain in its words. “I am sorry.”

Nyx bends his knees and sits down, his grip over his cane stiffens. Em slithers closer to him. “It matters so much to you, doesn’t it? Even Aranea was troubled over it, I sensed it in her, too. All of you hated the idea, hated Glauca for what it has done, and you wanted to protect me but you haven’t seen what it’s like, the other times you weren’t there when it was so ordinary.”

“I don’t need to be there.” Contempt in its words, Em spits out. “Its actions won’t be forgiven.”

Nyx sighs in defeat and gently speaks, “maybe I’m the one who should be sorry. Sorry that your doubts are misguided when I could’ve tried harder, but it seems... I’m awful at this sort of thing. Maybe we just failed each other when it comes to this, having different lives and such. I don’t know what you’ve seen, Em, but I hope one day, you’ll change your mind.” He takes his hand out toward Em. “Forgive me?”

“My efforts were useless.”

“Don’t say that, they’re not.”

“Then answer me this,” Em rests on Nx’s palm. “If I were to be human, would you ever consider it?”

“What exactly?” Nyx strokes the scales around its head.

“To have you. And what you and Glauca will eventually become.”

His hand stops and eyes crinkle at the statement. “You want…?”

“I won’t repeat myself.”

“You say this now?”

“An answer, please.” It persists.

Nyx takes a minute to think about it but his voice dies inside, unsure whether he should be frustrated about this or should’ve known this would happen.

“I don’t know.” It’s not what Em wants to hear. The truth is, Nyx doesn’t know how to respond, he never thought it would carry such secrecy involving him, but now, it’s strange to know Em attached itself to a human when it said it wouldn’t.

“I see.” Em pulls back.

“I’m sorry, I really am.” Nyx stands up, facing in the direction where he must continue his search.

“Why? It’s only a ‘what if’, never a reality. You should go now, don’t keep it waiting.”

“Please trust me, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“No.”

Nyx nods his head and smiles briefly. “I would like for us to be friends still, if that’s something you want as well.”

“Leave.”

“Figures you’d say that. I’ll be back soon.”

He carries on without Em.

-

The area near the seven tunnels becomes steeper to traverse through, old sections of weakened walls never rebuilt and roads unstable where Nyx doesn’t want to risk it. Instead, he returns home and enters through an underground passageway already built in the basement long ago. He takes the path and into the colossal hole.

When his feet reach the flat ground, he heads over to where the tunnels lay before him, each one takes about twenty-five steps to enter, but he never passes through to reach the other side. Glauca never had a reason for him to do so, only explained an empty sector lies behind the exits. He will find nothing for him there.

“Glauca!” Nyx calls out, his voice resonating in the air until it dies out. He tries again but louder, just enough to hear a bang. Another and another.

Nyx quickly moves, taking him to the sixth tunnel to his left. As he enters, his soles patter against the wet ground, almost sticky with every step, and the scent of iron grows stronger with every minute. He realizes the tunnel is longer than he thought it would be. The small drips coming from the overhead pipes guide him along.

“Glauca, you here?” He proceeds further down, but a grab on his ankle freezes him in place. “Fuck!” Almost losing his stance, Nyx reaches the wall for support.

“Careful.”

“Glauca?” Nyx gazes down, the grip on him recedes. He lowers himself to Glauca’s level, situating between its legs and allowing a bit of unknown fluids stain his pants. A strong odor like a rot of death suspends around him, his nose wrinkles at such unpleasant scent.

“Hey.” Nyx relaxes. “Uh, I heard you were here so I came to check it out.”

“Who told you?” Glauca’s question comes out tiredly.

“I met someone named Ardyn? Says he’s a healer. He told me where you were after I spent forever trying to find you. You didn’t make it easy.”

Glauca lets out an abject growl. “Hurt?”

Nyx grins. “No. A bit worn out from the walking but I’m fine.” He reaches out and sets his hand over Glauca’s front. “And you?” The barest of warm blood coats his fingers. Hesitant for a moment, he wishes it’s not Glauca’s own but when he discovers its left side with flesh nonexistent, Glauca grabs his hand from wandering any further.

“Shit.” Nyx inhales, distressed. “What happened to you?”

“Needed to fight,” Glauca says. “A challenge to kill many.”

**...Unleashing its wrath to its fullest potential after what you’ve put it through.**

Em’s words echo in his head, and he understands. Glauca was mad at him then, but can it blame him? Caring too much, valuing others who were important to him, and in the end, it will never be enough to satisfy another. He didn’t want to hurt Glauca when he’s gone from this world, and Glauca refused to listen to him. All it could do was to use that rage for another purpose.

“Yeah.” If only Nyx could see what it was like around him, but he imagines all those who fell by Glauca’s hand. How this place is a gravesite for those bodies scattered all over with their lifeless faces and torn limbs. Where everything reeks of death.

“It’s my fault for saying those words to you. I almost thought you left for good.” Nyx’s fingers move to the other side of Glauca’s armor. He’s calm when he finds Glauca in tact.

Glauca grunts. “It will heal.”

“But—”

“It will heal,” it repeats.

“Does it hurt?” Nyx asks.

“Not anymore.”

“Good.” Nyx finds Glauca’s arm attached and explores around, not paying much attention to the lingering claws under his arm. “All of this shouldn’t have bothered me when you left but it did.”

He’s not Glauca’s keeper. His protector doesn’t have to tell him everything, it goes where it feels like and travels where he can’t reach, but he wants to know every little bit it does. What it thinks all the time and every other mystery it still keeps to itself. “I’m happy to say you haven’t left me. What’re the odds, really?”

Fingers starts hovering around Glauca’s neck. He finds a chunk of its protective layer gone missing and slows down his movements.

As if Glauca senses his concern, it leans into Nyx’s forehead instead and it reassures him instantly. A nuzzle is given while Nyx places his hands flat on either side of its helmet and shuts his eyes.

“You wouldn’t do this to anyone else. You wouldn’t go so far as you have with me, doing all the things you did to keep me alive.” He whispers and returns the same motion, skin against artificial. Several of his fingers trace over the fine definitions as he yearns for such missing piece. “This is a selfish wish of mine, but I hope you’ll show me your face one day. To know you underneath it all.”

His wish is granted when the armor under his fingertips transforms into liquid, easily melting away and revealing more of flesh. Nyx falters at the revelation, attempting to make sense of it and better yet, Glauca bends its face into Nyx’s hand, firm lips ghosting over his palm.

“Nyx.” A voice hardly rough in his ears but a temptation of need sends butterflies in his stomach.

“You’re not making this easy, I swear.” Nyx swallows with a faint smile and takes in Glauca’s face. Fingers curl over its cheeks and ears, in awe of touching a human face and the scars he uncovers, every wonder and discovery becomes a fascination. This new sensation grows as he combs his fingers through the short hairs and down to the fuzzy ends before he hits what seems to be a strange mechanical unit lodged onto Glauca’s nape trailing downwards. Glauca releases a mild noise like a painful groan.

“Should I ask?” He experimentally touches from metal to skin.

“Do you want to know?” The question comes out strained.

Nyx gives it a quick thought. “No, it’s fine. One day maybe.” He brings his hands back and onto the set of lips instead.

“Well, you’re pretty handsome,” he says with embarrassment and even more when Glauca teases him with a rumble of laughs. “I’m serious!” And only his left hand is taken into Glauca’s own, turning it over where its lips brushes over his wrist, kissing visible veins with care before a tongue teases along with a sensuous lick.

“Oh…” It ignites something in Nyx, a flicker of a rare flame amidst the cold abyss. But he questions about their life, how everything will stop. His heart will cease to beat, their pain belonging to them and only them while the rest of the world continues to find them pitiful. They will mock and ridicule, knowing they were right all along, he’s sure of it, and he can’t change one bit. Glauca can’t be stopped, no matter how persuasive Nyx tries.

“It’s not fair.”

Glauca peers up. “Why?”

“Because what I want, I’m afraid of it all.”

“Explain.”

“To stay with you. Despite everything, I want that.” He answers with ease and asks Glauca back, “and what about you?”

“You know the answer well enough.”

“I still want to hear you say it.”

“It has always been you.”

It twists Nyx’s heart. “For how long?”

Glauca wraps his left hand over the back of Nyx's head and guides him forward. “Long enough.” It tilts Nyx’s head to his right, and he submits in the way it wants, offering himself like a sacrifice to a demon, and teeth dances along the shell of his ear.

Nyx stills at the surprising contact but soon closes his eyes, a small moan leaves his lips as Glauca’s mouth descends over heated skin and reaches his neck, a hungry growl over his pulse before claiming it.

“Shit.” He sucks in a breath and clings onto Glauca’s armor. “You’re enjoying this.”

“Yes.” Glauca digs his free hand underneath Nyx’s shirt and caresses his stomach, how muscles contract at every finger taking direction and time with the human, the faint marks appear and not a trail of blood after.

Its mouth lowers, the hand behind Nyx almost tears at his top, exposing his collarbone for Glauca to nip at the surface that has Nyx shuddering at another flare of sensation. The other hand climbs over his rib cage and brushes over a nipple, sending a wave of arousal down to his pants.

“Hold… Hold on there,” Nyx manages to speak and stops the clawed hand, his face dusted a tinge of red and down to his neck where it burns. “Not here.” To apologize, he closes the distance between them, mere seconds of his indecisive mind telling him to turn back. What happens between them is wrong, his other self tells him.

But he shoves his doubts away and a joining of their lips melts into one another. A thrilling escape leaving him breathless as the seconds draw out. He likes how Glauca’s mouth feels against him and the stubble tickling his chin. It’s enough for Nyx to have a taste of the world and pulls away for air, but Glauca keeps him from leaving until it has another fill.

Nyx kisses Glauca again, enjoying the sudden intimacy while the other controls the pace, and catches his breath once more when they part.

“Submit to me,” it declares without force, its hands wrap around Nyx’s waist.

Nyx responds with a thoughtful hum, their noses practically touching. “Yeah? And won’t you as well?” He takes his thumb against Glauca’s bottom lip and drags it along. “You said I don’t control or own you, and you’re right, I won’t do that. I just want this to work, take it slow—Hey.”

A tongue licks his thumb and removes any traces of blood. Nyx can’t deny he’s a bit turn on before Glauca takes the digit into its mouth. It’s a hard ball to swallow as he’s taken aback but in awe of Glauca’s mouth, its insides hot and wet.

“Okay, okay.” His thumb slips out, he even guesses Glauca giving him a pleasant stare in the meantime. “We should talk about boundaries when we head back,” he quickly added.

“No.”

Nyx gives it an incredulous look before laughing a little. “Of course you’d say that.” He sits up as the hands on him loosen and heads to Glauca’s side, curling up once he sits with his knees bent close to him. “As much as I’m not fond of this place but you need to rest.”

“Sleep is unnecessary. The wounds are almost done.”

“That’s fine. Now, how about a story while we wait?”

“A story about yourself?”

“You’ll see.”

-

After Glauca’s wounds completely healed, they return home. Grateful to be out of the tunnel, Nyx decides to take a warm bath. He draws one up on the second floor, the tub fills up for some minutes before making sure it’s the right temperature. He removes his clothes and unravels his braids and beads all together, placing the little ones in a small bowl on the sink.

When he climbs in, the water relaxes his entire body and mind. He lays back and sinks just a bit to dunk his head for a soak, staying in the same position for minutes before coming back up for air. He wipes the water from his face and combs his hair back, disentangling some parts and smooths them out.

“Boo.”

Nyx jumps at the voice directly into his right ear, his movements cause some water to flow out of the tub. “Glauca!” He scolds him with a shove against its helmet, startled how he didn’t even hear it come inside.

“You are not immune to it.”

He clicks his tongue. “You think? Gave me a heart attack again! Eventually, I’ll get you for this, just you wait.”

“Eventually?”

Nyx rests his head between the crook of his arms against the rim of the tub and nods. "Something like that.”

The bathroom stays warm, quite the liking for Nyx despite the small chill over his shoulders while the remainder of his body dips in the pleasant water. Curiosity hits him, he wonders about Glauca’s presence and more when he thinks about those certain events that happened to him in the tunnel.

Nyx becomes alert when Glauca brings some of his hair into its grip, making him lean in just a bit when he feels a tug. "What is it?"

"It is longer," it points out.

"Oh, you think so?" Nyx runs through his soaked hair and notices it growing out, already passing his normal length which he'll have to take care of soon. "Heh, you're right. Leave it for now, it'll do it later."

“Keep it.” Glauca twirls the hair around its finger.

“Not even a trim?”

“No.”

Nyx smiles. “Sure I can’t convince you otherwise?”

“It is not necessary but explain to me.”

“Yeah?”

“The braids. What do they mean to you?”

“Ah.” Nyx doesn’t expect the ask but it pleases him to know it wants to learn. “Braiding hair is symbolic to us. It’s forming a bond between your family and friends; sometimes we would practice more complicated styles than the traditional ones or passing the time to appreciate each other’s company. Not only to strengthen it but when there’s a desire to start a relationship. It becomes a courting ritual of sorts; the beads are part of the process, too, and all are unique, gifted by those who love you and such. It’s like adding the finishing touches between each other until you’re set for life. That’s all, really.” he wonders and leers at Glauca with a sly look. “Would you like a braid?”

“Impossible.”

“Well, if you ever decide to grow your hair out then let me know. I wouldn’t mind doing one.”

A sudden warmth ghosts over his face, Nyx shuts his eyes as Glauca presses into him, surprising him with its mouth over his lips and down. “I don’t think I’ll ever grow tired of this.” His body shivers not only from the cold but the welcoming heat from every touch.

“No boundaries.” Glauca holds Nyx’s midriff and brings him up halfway before continuing exploring once again, hot breath nearing his belly button.

“There should be especially when I’m not done with my bath! And still quite naked!” Nyx pokes a wet finger at Glauca’s nose, trying not to die from embarrassment until he inhales a sharp breath when Glauca slides a finger down his spine. He arches his back in response, and Glauca continues to repeat the motions in a slower manner.

“There is much I want to do to you, Nyx.”


	14. Extra: Cor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually 13.5. A little extra I wanted to throw in with a focus on Cor. This scene takes place between Glauca in the tunnel and Nyx at Ardyn's place. The next chapter will leave off from Chapter 13 and it'll take some time to work on :|

The short imps jump around in a form of an odd dance with their thin arms waving in the air and their stout legs carry them high above the ledges and stairs. A few others bustling about along the floor near Cor’s legs but careful to stay out of his way from being stepped on. They’re not so much as troublemakers but they have an incessant need to ask questions. Questions that Cor believes are unimportant.

Cor ignores the chatter as he walks but as their topic of choice shifts into something entirely different, it catches his attention and listens in.

They think it’s strange for a Silicon Life stirring up a ruckus below but even stranger when it’s one who’s name isn’t so easily forgotten.

The imp with the large belly asks ‘who?’ while the other over a window’s ledge spills the name: General Glauca. A meaningful name that inspires fear in others. Cor stops, and the imps halt in their steps as well.

“You.” Cor looks at the one in front, finding the gray one with frail wings squeak. “Explain the General’s activities.”

“I don’t know, it suddenly happened…” The creature fiddles with its fingers.

“And?”

“It’s like everyone woke up! I—It’s an army!” It spouts out. “One against hundreds!”

“Hundreds what exactly?” Cor furrows his brow.

“Exterminators.” A second imp jumps over his brother’s head and stares at Cor with a grin, revealing a row of sharp teeth. “They’ll die. They’re weak against the General but they all answer the call.”

“Why?” Cor gives it some thought. There isn’t a point for Exterminators to do so except trying to kill Glauca but their difference in strength is laughable. Numbers can be overwhelming but he has heard stories of Glauca’s feats during his journey, never to have lost any battles. But the Safeguards, they would have a better chance against it, especially the ones of a higher rank but why would they hold back?

It doesn’t make sense.

The memory of Glauca’s human comes to mind. Cor recalls meeting Nyx, a gentle soul and unknown of the world’s cruelty. Protected by Glauca, he knows that much but what would set the Silicon Life off? And whether or not Nyx is involved.

“Don’t know!” says the first imp and throws his brother off of him. “And best not knowing! Wouldn’t want to get caught in that mess.”

“Tell me where it’s happening,” Cor says.

The imps all glance at him as if he’s crazy, some exchange quiet words with each other before one bows its head and gives Cor an answer.

-

Cor is familiar with the area, having been there before when he first met Nyx. He scans the buildings, finding no heat signature of the human which strikes him odd but underground, he sees the Exterminators heading toward Glauca’s location. Their bodies crawling on all fours in large waves and ready to attack.

But he finds another presence not too far. A tall figure standing over a cliff, his eyes magnify for a better look until he spots Aranea. She turns and waves at him before disappearing from his sight.

Minutes later, Aranea drops down to Cor’s level and walks over to him, heels clicking against the uneven stone.

“Aranea,” Cor says once she stands to his left.

“The Immortal Cor. You look well.” Aranea bares a smile and gives him a quick look over. She crosses her arms. “I’m surprise to see your face around here but looks like I’m not the only one who’s interested in Glauca’s business.”

“News spread far,” Cor answers.

“I’m sure. You wouldn’t stop your search just for Glauca.”

“And you wouldn’t leave your territory for any reason until now, so here we are.”

“Yes, here we are indeed. Are we both that easy to read?” Aranea hums in thought.

“Or a variable we did not anticipate.”

Aranea wears a half-hearted smile. “Nyx.”

“So you’ve met the human,” Cor states.

“You too, huh? Funny how he blessed us with his presence and not end up dead.”

“Glauca protects him, no one would be able to hurt him.” Cor recalls the sort of nature before and a rare sight he’s granted in the hundreds of years he’s been alive.

Aranea clicks her tongue. “He will learn soon enough.”

It strikes Cor in the wrong way. He tries reading the emotions flickering over her face, and her eyes are indeed hiding a secret.

“What?” Aranea smirks and curls her finger through her hair.

“You know something.”

She fakes amusement. “What makes you think I do?” A delightful of laughs leave her lips, but Cor remains unperturbed. She stops laughing then. “You’re no fun.”

“I am well aware.”

She snorts.

The faint rumblings of a fight start to occur down below.

“Got an idea, you should join the General—”

“What exactly is their relationship?” Cor cuts her off.

Aranea’s eyes widen just a slight, she exhales and wraps her arms behind her head, thinking the question over. “It is a sad one.”

Cor blinks.

“You don’t get it.”

“Aranea.”

Her shoulders fall. “Nyx is soft, innocent and trusting in ways. He is not afraid, but the world hasn’t taught him how wretched it can be. And ugly heaps like Glauca are attracted to such delicate things.” She pauses. “Or it’s only Glauca who wanted this for itself.”

“You believe they would…”

“Not believe. _I know_.”

“I see.” Cor nods his head, agreeing. “You had your own humans, after all.”

“Are you comparing me to that worthless dick?” Aranea steps forward, her voice hardens like steel. “You dare?”

“No. You have a better understanding because of your experiences. You had two humans once so, you know what it was like with them around.” Cor holds his ground and notices her hands balled up into a fist at her sides. “It’s not my intention to anger you, I’m merely stating a known fact.”

He waits and soon, Aranea raises her right hand and surprisingly, pats his left cheek a few times with a lopsided grin on her face.

“I know, Cor, I know. You don’t really mean it.” She strokes his face and finger slips away from under his chin. “Besides, I would’ve killed you for your poor choice of words. That would be a shame.”

“Always searching for a fight when it comes to you,” he answers in good faith.

“I find ways to entertain myself.” She shrugs.

The sounds grow chaotic.

“Where is the human now?” Cor questions.

“Oh, he’s around.” Aranea smiles. “Making a new friend probably.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever since my last update, I decided to put this story on hiatus. It became difficult to write this so I figured I set it aside and come back to it when I feel better. I guess you can say this update is my biggest push yet and telling myself not to give up. So yeah, here it is. 
> 
> It's just one of those moments when you're not feeling for this story anymore OTL

“Is that so?” The lingering touches has Nyx melting in Glauca’s hold, his face burns a rosy color and arousal a faint ache between his legs. The water beads on his body slide down to a cool temperature, the air around almost lost its heat, but with Glauca’s new attention around Nyx’s tailbone, it doesn’t matter anymore.

“Yes.” Glauca circles its mouth around Nyx’s stomach and brushes his lips along the wet skin. A long roll of its tongue tastes the droplets on his chest and over a soft bud, a rush of breath leaves Nyx’s mouth before Glauca does it again with the second. Nyx halts the cyborg’s action, pushing Glauca’s head back and an impatient growl behind its throat has Nyx almost feeling sorry.

“Wait.” Nyx tilts Glauca’s head upward, a half-smirk and the back of his hand caresses the face, his tone drops a degree softer. “In time, Glauca. I know what you want but there’s no need to hurry, all right?” He combs through the short tresses of hair, the soft texture like human but also not. “Some of us prefer the slow dance rather than experiencing the rush all at once. So for now, let me finish soaking. Okay?”

Nyx hears more rumbling from Glauca, perhaps a combination of disappointment and a rejection he’s able to pick up. He wishes to see its face, it’s hard to know what goes on in Glauca’s head, but Nyx is certain it will listen to him if he tries. He lowers his head until their foreheads meet, an utterance of words whispering between his lips. “I promise you.” Their noses bump against each other, Nyx could feel the grip around him tighten. “For now, I offer you this this.” Nyx searches for Glauca’s left hand, and when he does, he guides it to his heart where he hopes Glauca can feel the beat. “Remember that.”

The hand over Nyx’s heart spreads its finger and stays there for long seconds, Glauca is silent with its thoughts to itself until reaching a conclusion. Once satisfied, Glauca releases Nyx as its answer, and the lukewarm water wraps around his body again.

“Thank you.”

Glauca bends a knee, leveling itself to Nyx and runs a finger down his face before retreating out the room, giving Nyx his privacy again.

Nyx finally relaxes against the tub, the water comes over his chest now. He takes a deep breath and soaks his head before coming back up, wringing the portion of the water out from his hair and eyes. His legs bend inward into his chest, whether it’s from the embarrassment or desire, his entire body is warmer than usual. The thought of what Glauca would do to him has his heart racing, and his hand tentatively reaches below to touch himself.

At the last second, he stops. Instead, he rests his head over the edge of the bath and looks to where the entrance is. He’s quite smitten at the new emotions he learns and wonders over this sense of content. How it feels “okay” to have this.

When he finishes and dries off, he heads to his bedroom in his towel and puts on a clean shirt and pants. His hair still damp, so he sits down and takes the time to straighten his hair out. After he finishes, he picks up a presence in the room.

“Ah. Is there something you need?” The heavy footsteps come closer. Nyx shits on his bed and locks his legs into a pretzel. He waits as the sounds halt in front of him, the air changes and a hand tilts his chin up. “What—” A set of lips descends over his own.

Nyx sinks into the kiss with ease and angles his head enough to deepen it. A sting pierces his bottom lip, a tongue taste the small offering of blood. “Hey…” But the distraction proves far greater than his words as Glauca kisses him harder and touches the base of his neck, gently pushes him down by the shoulder. The bed descends with both their weights on top despite its small size and Glauca’s body is far bigger than human standards.

“Glauca.” Nyx hums as lips nip a hot trail along his neck, ridges of teeth skimming along skin before Glauca buries into the juncture, stopping its motions that has Nyx staring in confusion. “What is it?” He strokes Glauca’s head and behind an ear, giving comfort in areas just like his sister once did for him. But Glauca doesn’t move, says nothing, and the touches continue silently.

The answer is lost but a hand holds the back of Nyx’s head instead, and Glauca’s decision is to return toward Nyx’s mouth. Heat pampers his skin, Nyx drowns with every sensation and almost out of breath due to Glauca’s fondness over his lips. His thoughts betray him, he wants a little more of this, wants more of that gentleness. Endearing, sweet, Nyx is taken apart and further when Glauca’s other hand reaches below and cups his member behind his pants. Nyx breaks apart from the kiss and groans over the small pressure teasing him as the hand generously rubs the flesh until fully hard.

“Do you want this?”

“That’s…” Nyx grasps Glauca’s arm that’s near his head. “That’s—yes. This is fine.” He manages to say, giving it a nod. There goes the small conversation he had in the bathroom, but he couldn’t deny this. Not when Glauca has his hand on his dick and growls with confidence as Nyx grinds his hips into it.

“You can touch me.” Nyx bites down his lip, the clawed hand slips underneath his waistband and over his length, tugging and reassuring, its actions slow but eager to please. Glauca wants to hear the sounds. Wants to learn that the tip of Nyx’s cock has Nyx moaning for more, the burn makes him beg and whimpers how close he is. Nyx spreads his legs, repeating Glauca’s name over and over. Glauca quickens its pace, the pleasure rolling off Nyx as the human noises grow a volume louder. And finally, Nyx comes in Glauca’s hand, body shuddering as he arches back while Glauca watches in satisfaction

Nyx basks in the afterglow and throws a look at Glauca. “That was... nice.”

“You are.” Glauca pauses a beat and looks at its own hand. “Most desirable.” An honest reply, but Nyx couldn’t help but share a lopsided grin.

“And you continue to surprise me.” Nyx lets out a yawn and tucks himself in.

Glauca steps back from the bed as the liquid armor forms back into its helm, its voice deep like the caverns of the abyss. “Sleep well, Nyx.”

“Good night.”

 

 

Nyx dreams.

Dreams of towering white walls of unequal lengths surrounding and stretching to the top but with no end in sight. The empty spaces fill with darkness, the road he stands on is but a clear pathway of glass. Below there is nothing, only hollow and unknown. Already raptured in confusion of plain serenity and discord, Nyx lifts his hands to his face and sees color. His gaze bores over his fingers, the veins beneath his skin to the clothes he wears and touches the beads in his hair. A sense of longing for home stings but he realizes his reflection below. He bends a knee down and touches his face out of curiosity. He looks younger, a time before he lost his sight.

How long has it been?

Ten years maybe.

_“Nyx.”_

Nyx uprights himself. “Selena?” He looks around and turns, finding not a soul but the floor already changing. Staircases emerge in front, pointing in different directions but where they lead is unclear. A sudden force urges him forward like a gentle push, and he starts walking up a set of stairs. The path is without any obstacles except the walls at his sides, putting him through a maze that makes him turn lefts and rights. He sees no one and hears nothing for a long time.

He keeps walking, his feet doesn’t ache. Images on the walls around begin to flicker, almost static in nature but he manages to figure out what’s in them. Memories. His steps halt at the one he likes, he smiles at his tiny self running around with his sister behind him, practically exploding with happiness as he was chased around. A game of tag he always loved, the feeling of adrenaline in his body while his short legs carrying him on and on, burning with this exhilaration that he would never be caught. He would hide behind buildings and under the stairs, a perfect spot to hide, before his legs carry him forward, reaching higher heights while his sister could never catch up.

To his right, Nyx looks surprise over a memory of a man.

Liam.

The boy who had a crush on Selena. Never once had Selena talked about boys except how they were gross and never listen to anything she had to say. They were troublemakers and gossip harder than the women her age. He wasn’t certain of that particular quality but no way he was going to argue with her. Even with Selena as their leader, capable of fighting and foraging for supplies, she had to deal with some bad meat and made sure the doubts in their heart disappeared.

But Liam was different. Looks did not matter for the green-eyed boy but his interest in Selena made Nyx wonder. Liam would sought him out when Selena was away, wanting to know more information about her. Liam wasn’t a liar when he said he didn’t have bad intentions. The honesty was there, a soft-spoken man who Nyx thought he was out of Selena’s league.

It was funny. Nyx told him it was up to Liam to find out. Talk to her was an easy suggestion. The only way to truly know her, rather than having her brother to give him the easy way out.

And Liam listened.

It blossomed. A few talks here and there, and Selena actually liked the man. A little embarrassed and shy, which wasn’t like her at all but Nyx supported her the best he could. It was a new experience for Selena. But how can it last, she would ask. Her fears and doubts, the what-ifs and the life she lead. The dangers she faced, the people she lost under her orders. Why would Liam ever want that weight?

The image dies. Nyx moves on and ends up at a dead end, but the wall in front of him starts up a haunting scene of Selena bringing back Liam’s corpse. She never opened her heart again.

Nyx grimaces and quickly turns away to find another path instead. The maze grows endless and the white light above is unchanging. Time is nothing to him, having no sense of what it means here but the walls acts like a storybook to him, flipping through the chapters of his life.

How his home has grown, the human population increase slowly over the years. The people looked out for each other, tightened by the bonds and camaraderie. But food started to be a problem when their source was running out and more scouting missions was needed.

Then despair when Nyx lost his sight. All the anger building inside him as he lashed out at Selena without meaning to. He questioned his bad luck, hated the blanket of darkness as he grew older until he finally stopped fighting fate and stayed. He always wanted to leave the borders, venture out into the unknown like Selena did. Wondered if there was a place where they can call paradise but such ideal was an impossible feat.

“There is,” Nyx admits. “You would’ve loved it.”

The more he travels, the less likely he’s leaving the maze. A second dead end stands in front of him but this time, it’s a pitch-black wall instead. Over the surface, a ripple echoes at the center and follows with smaller ones as if calling out to him. Nyx lifts his hand out and spreads his fingers over it. It’s a deafening cold sensation over the hard surface until it transforms into a sponge texture.

“What the…” His hand submerges into the wall, the strange mass encompassing his skin and starts swallowing his wrist. “Fuck!” It invades a fourth of his arm now, and Nyx tries pulling away but the ink sticks to him like glue. He can’t get rid of it and fears of losing an arm no matter how hard he fights. Then the wall strikes with its many obsidian hands and grab ahold of his body.

He’s taken inside.

 

 

When Nyx could see again, he finds himself standing in a circular room with steps leading down below to the very center where a chair is situated.

“You’re here.” The cold hands cup his face in mid-air, it isn’t real flesh Nyx feels but the same substance that pulled him into the wall. His feet rooted to the ground, Nyx doesn’t know what he’s looking at but the entire visage is covered in ink but it is Selena he sees. He’s not wrong, he knows well enough this image, this memory and shape of Selena, this is _her_ and no one else.

“Hey… Selena,” Nyx says her name slowly and sees a thin line of her mouth showing off a small joy.

“Brother.” Her voice speaks in hundreds of whispers. Something not from this world, not human but kind in ways he can remember from their moments together.

“This is all a dream, isn’t it? Don’t know why I would dream you like this but…” A tug on Nyx’s hand pulls him forward. This black entity takes him down to the center as they walk the thousands of steps. “Hold on a minute!” He continues forward. It’s forever, no progress, he’s nowhere close to the chair, but Selena keeps him moving by the hold. But his legs can’t keep up, so he stops. The grip on him remains.

“Wait.” Nyx is stern and stands firm.

Selena looks back and tries pulling him, but Nyx refuses. His head shakes, he wants to stay here. “What do you want?”

“To talk.” Her delicate tone rings like an ancient song. “Like before.”

“What is there to say?”

Selena tilts her head before turning to the chair below. “You. Now, come with me. We’re almost there.”

He moves again.

When Nyx arrives, he takes a seat down while Selena does the same. Summoning a seat of her own, using the same black ink as her tool and shaping into what she wants. She sits in front of him. Nyx looks around the area but to find meaning in all of this adds more confusion. His sister stares, waits, and Nyx finally turns his head to her.

“It’s been long since we’ve talk,” Selena says.

Nyx shivers at the hand merges with his own. “Talk? You’re dead.” The word plummets into his stomach.

“I am. But I’m right here. Always here for you.”

“Then why are you like this? Why choose this form?”

Selena smiles, but Nyx can’t see her eyes. Can’t see the details but a shape of mystery. “You made me, silly, so here I am.”

“I don’t recall—So you’re not...” Nyx tries to make sense of her again. “Am I forgetting you? Is that what you are? Just a shadow?”

Selena’s smile is a tender one this time. “Are you? It would be unfortunate but I hope it doesn’t come to that.” She changes the subject. “Talk to me after the destruction of our home. Have you gone back since?”

“I haven’t…”

“Maybe you should. A change of pace.”

“I doubt that’s a good idea.”

Selena tilts her head. “Why?”

“Everyone is dead and I’m the only one alive. It wouldn’t feel right.”

“It’s your home still.”

Nyx’s face falls. “I’ll think about it.”

“Good. Anyways, tell me your travels, who’ve you met.”

“Shouldn’t you know?”

“I want to hear you speak it.”

Nyx starts from the beginning. How he stayed in his safe house for years, no one bothered him. When food and water ran out, he thought he was going to die. Until Glauca came into his life. Nyx didn’t understand what the cyborg wanted with him but he let it stay. A strange relationship began between them. Glauca provided him with the necessities, even going so far as to gift him the small things it had found. Glauca took him around places he couldn’t imagined, from there, he made friends and never leaving out the details for each one.

The conversation , he doesn’t stop but when he finally mentions about Glauca again and their… recent intimacy. He finishes there and couldn’t hold his stare with Selena’s.

“You’ve been through a lot. But this is good, do you think? Brother who was loved by family, now is finally cherished and loved by another?”

“And others think it’s a mistake. A tragedy between us.”

“And who cares what they say? This is yours to have. Glauca is yours to have and it wants you despite everything it is. You accepted him, too. Isn’t that enough?”

“But for Glauca’s sake, the question is why?”

Selena presses. “Why must there be a reason? Your doubts are unnecessary, you’ve done your part. You want this, Glauca wants you, and you can’t argue with yourself.”

The corner of Nyx’s mouth twitches. “I don’t even know why I’m talking to you. You’re not her.”

“I am whoever you want me to be, Nyx.”

“I didn’t say I wanted this.”

“Don’t have to.” Selena stands from her chair. While the seat melts into the floor, this Selena molds into another figure. Formidable, stronger, an indestructible entity of a larger size, this one looms over him. Nyx knows the shape well enough.

“Gl—” A hand wraps around his throat and slams him into the ground. The chair disappears, and Nyx gasps, sprawls against the floor. His body panics, feet stomping and sporadic, he’s losing time. He grits his teeth and struggles as nails dig deep but nothing deters it away.

“Get off…” Nyx kicks and kicks but each one proves futile. He’s scared, the younger him beneath a monster, pressed flat against the ground he wants to escape from. “Get off!” Tears stream down his face, he doesn’t know why he begins crying. This Glauca-esque dream of his rears its head back, mouth revealing a set of razor-sharp teeth before it sinks into his flesh.

He screams.

The nightmare ends.

Weak breaths, he lays there gasping for oxygen as his chest heaves. The darkness is his only sight and color is dead to him. The sheets have fallen to the side of the bed. He’s no longer in the maze anymore, but his body shuts down when he’s aware of a company hovering over him. Something lodges in his throat, Nyx sucks in some air through his nose and startles by the sudden touch on his face. A finger wipes away a stray tear. He snaps his head to the side and swallows down a cry.

“Get out.” His jaw tightens. “Please.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, I had this whole chapter written out months ago but it had to go through a heavy deal of editing because of a lot of the content was broken up and didn't make shit sense. And I really didn't want to go through with it and eventually lost interest over the months :/ This chapter isn't my best at all but I couldn't let this sit forever while you guys wait (idk how many people are still following this story but yeah it here it is). Thanks for sticking this long, I appreciate you dealing with my crap.

Nyx wakes up drowsy, more tired than he usually is, but it doesn’t help that his concerns over Glauca becomes a bit worrisome. He shouldn’t have to, he’s not some mother coddling over a child but despite it all, he knows what he did wasn’t the best course of action.

“Way to go, you idiot,” Nyx curses, biting down on his bottom lip. Glauca hasn’t said a word to him as it left his room when he told it to leave.

He knows full well it wasn’t Glauca’s fault but his own when he realizes it was only trying to help, and now he can’t find Glauca anywhere again. If this is how Glauca reacts by disappearing on him, then he’ll be careful with his words next time but it doesn’t mean it has to take off like this. He needs an explanation, a reason for its decision. It would make the most sense.

There’s no sense of when Glauca will come back, the air basks in stillness and nothing seems to shake the ground from what he can tell. It’s another day.

Nyx pokes at his food, tearing a few bits of the wedge for his winged visitors hanging around when they see him at his favorite spot, they coo at him for more of his treats. “It’s stupid, it really is but I suppose Glauca wouldn’t understand.”

The same creature with the frail wing nudges its beak at Nyx’s food, desperate for more before its brothers and sisters finish the rest.

“Hey, hey. There’s plenty, hold on.” Nyx rips off a slightly bigger piece for it as it screeches in content before picking the bits up into its mouth. Nyx finishes the rest of his meal, and the creatures take flight once the food is gone. For a moment longer, he looks out into the distance with Glauca on his mind again, wondering what it’s doing now. He then heads down the stairs and steps outside.

He hates waiting and decides a stroll would be worth it. He’ll find Glauca somehow.

As much as he can remember, he retraces his steps back, careful of his surroundings while making progress. It’s going well, he hasn’t stumble or hurt himself, but he’s not a fan how some parts of the area are at an angle but at times, he finds the paths straight and easier to travel through. Glauca hasn’t made a noise of its presence, so Nyx continues on.

Without realizing how much time passes, he hits a point where his cane finds a dead end as it taps against a wall. One tap and two, he can’t pass through and another one to his left blocks his way.

“Shit. Don’t tell me I’m off my mark.” The walls surround him on all sides, there isn’t much he can do except heading out and try again.

“Well, well, this is a surprise. I didn’t think I would be seeing you so soon, o’ lost child of the stone maze.”

Nyx turns around, the shuffling of shoes coming close to him. “Who you calling a child?”

“Well…” Ardyn draws out. “I am much older than you, so technically you are one in a sense, but I shouldn’t insult you, it would be rude of me to do so.”

“If you were insulting me, you would know for sure.” Nyx hears a chuckle from him, he smiles back.

“Then, I’ll make sure I’m in your good graces.”

“Likewise.” Perhaps Ardyn’s company would provide some answers he’s searching for and a distraction he would—they would appreciate. He prays the unease weighing on his mind will disappear.

Ardyn smiles. “Now, I’m not going to ask what you’re doing around here but I’m afraid I must. Are you searching for something or someone?” His cheerful self glances around, sticking his head out in different directions before centering back on Nyx with amber interest.

“The General is not with you today.”

“I was looking for your place but it seems I took a wrong turn.” Nyx explains, a bit distressed at his forgetfulness. “Glauca isn’t around actually. I think it’s upset again. At me actually. I don’t know where it is, possibly far from my reach.”

“Ah.” The healer softens. “Good news, you didn’t stray far, my friend. You actually passed it and simply wandered some steps far too much. Here, take my arm in front of you and I’ll lead us back. Perhaps you’ll regale me a tale of the General’s troubles over a drink, if it’s not bothersome?” Ardyn holds out his arm.

The man is kind. It really has been long since Nyx conversed with another human being. Even though it’s his second time meeting him, there’s more _human_ with Ardyn. Perhaps, a connection he would like to understand again.

But there is uncertainty that’s more troublesome than it’s worth, the hands at Nyx’s sides doesn’t move. A betrayal. The thought of Em crosses his mind again, their last conversation has been a difficult one.

“What is it?” Ardyn waits.

“It’s…” Nyx disregards the distrustful thought, his shoulders less tense. “It’s nothing.” He takes the offered arm with a newfound look.

 

When they arrive, Ardyn guides Nyx to an empty chair at the table. With much equipment lying around, Ardyn moves them to make some room, apologizing how much junk he has rather than throwing them out. He allows Nyx some free space before tending to the drinks he promised before.

Some minutes later, Nyx cranes his neck to where Ardyn was. “What’s that smell?” He takes a whiff of a lingering sweet scent, not overpowering but a sort of savory essence that sparks an interest. He can’t put a name on what it reminds him of sadly.

“It’s a little concoction I created.” Ardyn pours the blue liquid into a silver bowl and presents it in front of Nyx as he slides it across the table, stopping it in front of him. “It helps to calm the body and renews the energy you lack. Keeps the mind focused, too.”

The smell of it immediately hits Nyx’s olfactory senses. He raises the bowl to his lips, taking a stronger sniff and blows on it before tasting. The refreshing fluid glides down his tongue fast and into his body, already he notices the magic working inside him while the aftertaste tingles his taste buds.

“Incredible. I don’t think I ever had something like this before.” Nyx places the cup down.

“I like to think of it as an elixir of sorts. Makes you live some years longer like me,” Ardyn explains as he sits down with him, the hot container within his grasp, the heat warms the pale skin. “I had patients who specifically ask for this drink and it’s… well, I can tell they are quite pleased with the results.”

“I can see why.” Nyx takes another smell of it, the aroma almost wipes away the troubling thoughts but he can’t simply forget right now. He needs to let it out. “Ardyn?”

“What is it?”

“Do you mind if I talk to you about Glauca? Maybe you can help me with something...”

“Why would I mind? Speak your thoughts away, I’ll do my best to help whatever you need.”

“Thanks.” Nyx crinkles his eyes, he looks down as his fingers tapping delicately against his bowl but nothing comes out of his throat. The words vanish, he refuses to speak but a part of him tries to believe that Ardyn has been nothing but kind to him, there isn’t a reason for mistrust. A shield of warmth comes down over his hands, Ardyn rests a supportive comfort over Nyx, a firm squeeze and an understanding.

“It’s okay. When you are ready.”

Nyx nods and takes a deep breath. “I, uh, had a dream. It’s been long since I had one actually. But this dream turned out to be a nightmare. Glauca was there in front of me, at least that’s what I thought. It surprised me, took me by the throat and it felt so real then. I couldn’t escape, helpless I was as it overpowered me and killed me before I woke up. And then…”

Nyx pauses for a second. “Glauca was there and I was afraid. Maybe I was still in the dream and sort of panicked. I think it was worried about me, but I pushed it away. Told it to leave and it did.”

Ardyn hums. “That is something. So much were taken from us because of the machines, and we carry the knowledge and fear as it’s passed down from family to family. For many years, we still do not fully understand them. Why must their cruelty continue to hurt others? Can they be reasoned with? Is there a middle ground between us and them?”

Nyx takes a sip of his drink. “It seems I’m the only one who’s able to.”

“You’re correct.” Ardyn looks outside his open window. “No one is at fault. Glauca’s understanding of humans, by its experiences with you, your action confused him. Thought you rejected him, it’s simple as that. Silicon Life, after all, never hesitate when killing our kind. They are the bringer of death, their purpose to end human life. What else is there for them if not to shed blood?”

He focuses on Nyx again. “But Glauca plays the human for you, broke out of the system. I’m very certain it cares for you, but you two had a little misunderstanding. It’s one of those relationships where you two need to communicate with one another.”

“You’re so sure of this.”

“I’ve heard stories and much of it, your ears won’t like them. But it’s strange, isn’t it?” Ardyn rests his chin on the palm of his hand, smiling while another hand fingers around the rim of his bowl. “You are the most favored of all humans. Who knew you can tame such a thing.”

“Don’t say it like that,” Nyx quickly states, “I’ve done nothing.”

“Nonsense!”

“It’s not.”

“Come now, you must’ve done something to gain its attention.”

Nyx shakes his head, figures it’s his time to tell Ardyn. “I was by myself at that time...”

He talks about his small home when he lived alone and how Glauca came to him, ending up befriending it. No doubt Ardyn laughs at him when he hears how he punched Glauca. Nyx mentions about his travels and the “friends” he made, all catching Ardyn’s interest as the Healer listens and asks questions when necessary. The stories are long, eventually driven to a more lighter topic about Nyx’s life before Glauca. The drinks have finished and pushed to the side, Nyx finds himself rambling, the memories are happier as he goes along especially when his sister is involved.

But the heavy footsteps march fast, a thundering sound coming closer and wakes Nyx from his thoughts.

“Looks like we have a visitor,” Ardyn comments.

Nyx stops, dread fills his lungs and halfway turns in his seat before a loud slam against the door startles out of his reverie. The empty bowls on the table shake, the glass bottles and vials clank against the surface where they stayed. His countenance falls and the familiar fear, the whisper of Glauca’s name under his breath like a summon of Death itself.

“Immortal Accursed.” Glauca marches towards the two humans, layers of threat sickening its throat as the anger rages.

“That name is unworthy, General Glauca,” Ardyn bites back, he stands up in his seat and meets its gaze. The lack of fear, not a hint of a wavering breath and a heart that must beat true. “I do not allow any violent behavior here. Do try and understand where you are.”

“It is not violence I seek.”

Ardyn’s brows perk. “Oh really? Well…” He presents Nyx with a casual movement of his hand towards the young human. “He’s right here and unharmed. We were merely having a good time and a splendid conversation.”

“You are not allowed to speak to him.”

An appalling gasp, Ardyn couldn’t believe it. “Now, now. What did I do to warrant such rudeness in my home?”

Glauca explicitly laughs.

“Hey.” Nyx slides his hand over the table until he finds Glauca’s arm. He stands from his seat, his touch travels upwards until he feels the thickness of its armor and presses his fingers in as he looks up. “Don’t, he’s done nothing wrong.”

“What he has done, his crimes are—”

“Enough.” Ardyn cuts in. “He doesn’t need to hear it.”

“How much of their blood is on your hands now, fleshling?”

“General, I advise you to leave this place. _Now_. Your presence is unwanted here, you may take Nyx with you.”

Nyx frowns at Ardyn’s sudden bitter tone. “Ardyn?”

“I’m sorry.” The corners of Ardyn’s lips fall, his hands wrap together in front of him in apologetic remorse. “It seems we have to cut our conversation short, but listening to your stories has been most favorable out of all my years here. Perhaps we’ll meet again, I do wish you the best.”

“The hell? Don’t be stupid, this isn’t like some fucking goodbye.” Nyx leaves Glauca’s side, using the table to guide him and around towards Ardyn’s position, but Glauca stops him from taking any step further with a hold around his right arm. Both are unrelenting, a tug here and there but proves useless on Nyx’s part. Frustration builds in the back of his mind, Nyx bites his teeth together and allows Glauca to pull him away.

“It’s not a goodbye,” Ardyn says.

“Then, what is it? Tell me.” Nyx implores.

Ardyn looks down. “I don’t know, a temporary one maybe? You should go.”

It doesn’t sound right at all, Ardyn is backing away, and Nyx wants to understand why. None of it makes sense for him to suddenly regress. Ardyn is hiding something, and Nyx can’t do anything without knowing what’s going on. He wants to help somehow.

“Tell me,” Nyx looks at Glauca. “Tell me what he did.”

“Is that an order?” Glauca shifts its helm to the Healer.

“I won’t allow it!” Ardyn cries out, but Glauca takes him by the throat, shutting him up and slamming him into the shelves of jars and colorful bottles. Some fall out of place and shatter upon impact, smashing into tiny pieces of glass with amounts of strong alcohol and other pungent smells.

A rough grunt, Ardyn struggles as he attacks Glauca’s hand to be released but nothing works on it. “You’ve forgotten your manners already… I… I won’t let you ruin this human.”

**_“Is that an order?”_** Glauca repeats the question to Nyx, still holding onto Ardyn without expending much strength.

“You’ll regret—” The grip over Ardyn’s windpipe tightens. He wheezes, his body lifts from the floor and feet unable to ground themselves, and the acrid smell is horrific as it permeates in the air. Another bottle breaks and stains the ground.

The stage is set, and Nyx has to choose.

He grimaces at the painful sounds in his ears, he’s treading on something terrible but the curiosity just eats him away, a nightmare he doesn’t mean to create. “No, it’s not an order—Stop hurting him.”

“You will listen then,” Glauca adds.

“No!” Ardyn snarls.

“This man runs a market selling human organs. To obtain them, he has another to do the task for him. He would not soil his hands, he doesn’t fight or harm anyone.” Glauca stares into the weak eyes of a dying light. “He has a harvester who does the killing for him. The young ones for their delicate parts—”

“Stop it,” Nyx silences it. “No more, all right? Enough, release him now.”

Glauca loosens his fingers, freeing Ardyn as he falls onto the wet floor on all fours and coughs in a desperate attempt for air. He sits back against the shelf, his chest heaving with every breath.

“And now you know.” Ardyn massages his throat and twitches at the flare of pain before clicking his tongue. “Now you know...” His legs bend close to his chest, face burying into them while hands take refuge in his hair. The words are lost in a distant void, his lips trembling and he can’t stop it.

“I’m sorry.” Nyx tries, lowering himself down in front of Ardyn. His arm reaching out until he finds the top of Ardyn’s head, his hand traces the soft mop of hair before it hovers over a shoulder. Ardyn tightens into a ball in shame, his body shudders at the mere touch, and Nyx pulls away, fearing for his mental state.

What will he do with the information? Nyx knows but he wouldn’t use it against Ardyn, he’s not a judge, he can’t really debased him for what he’s done. He doesn’t like it for certain but it is what it is, right? Like Glauca, Ardyn, they both done the unimaginable, lines he wouldn’t cross for sure. After all, he’s only human. Now, he imagines himself back in his old home, behind the safety of his walls, bliss and unaware of what’s going on. With his friends, his sister, people he grew up with.

But he’s not that man anymore, not that man who couldn’t do anything to save Selena. This time, he can take a stand. He sends Glauca a glance, holding onto that strength he dares not to let go of.

“We leave.” Glauca’s voice reverberates, “he will survive.” It takes Nyx by the shoulder, but Nyx shoves the unwanted contact away with a push.

“I’m not leaving him like this.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just warning you that this chapter is purely self-indulgent in the second half. It's just silly porn...
> 
> Short chapter, it's all I can do for now lmfao.

“I’m not leaving him like this,” Nyx says again.

To Nyx it’s nothing, he wouldn’t mind staying in Ardyn’s home for a while longer but Glauca, he hears the keen, grunt response. The dissatisfaction Nyx senses is literally radiating off from the creature. How else can he make Glauca understand? What he needs to do is important to him. It wouldn’t be right to abandon Ardyn like this.

“Nyx,” Ardyn cuts in, the glass shards move along the floor when he changes position. “I’ll be fine. Go to Glauca.” He waves a hand, shooing his only visitor away. “You have a kind heart but it shouldn’t be for me. Remember the reason why you came here and the answers you’ve been given. Think on it. Please.”

The final word is strenuous in Ardyn’s throat. Nyx balls his fists together at his sides. A hand covers over Nyx’s right, and Nyx hears a shift of discomfort from behind, a wave of malice sends a warning down his spine. Ardyn must be aware of it as well.

“You are a brave one and I commend you for your strength, but this isn’t the time to worry about me.” Ardyn repeats it once more that it’ll be okay. That Nyx should leave before Glauca’s temper becomes more than just a tamed flame.

“Let me help you at least. Take care of the mess—”

“Oh shush, I can clean it up with only one hand!” Ardyn’s attempt to lighten the mood goes awry. The change of tone sends Nyx an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. “I never wanted you to know my story but it seems fate decided to have it another way. I’ll accept this outcome with a different light from now on, so I ask of you… When you leave here, carry your heart with renewed vigor.”

Nyx wants to believe in Ardyn, wants the worries to disappear from his mind and accepts Ardyn will be okay on his own. But everything Nyx has heard, the secret Ardyn tries to keep away from him, it scares him but Ardyn is also right. He should fix his relationship with Glauca before another bridge between them crumbles and it’s not how it should be.

He wishes for more good in the world they live in. He wants his family back, wants to hear their voices of his people and all the time he’s lost and the sight that gave him darkness. He could be selfish, bitter, or a shell of emptiness after everything. It’s human nature to have these qualities; they remind Nyx that he is still alive after the hell he’s been through.

“Okay,” Nyx gives in, just this once and Ardyn’s hand squeezes back in affirmation.

“Good man,” Ardyn smiles. “Off you go.”

“I’ll come back, don’t count me out just yet.”

“We’ll shall see.”

“Whatever.” Nyx stands up and turns to the general direction where Glauca is. “We’re leaving.” He steps away from the two, grabs his handler and walks out the door.

 

~*~

 

Once Nyx figures they’re at a good amount of distance away from Ardyn’s place, he stops in his tracks and turns around to face Glauca. The air around them stills with heavy tension that Nyx dislikes ever since he left Ardyn and the silence encompassing them like a protective veil seems to mock them both. The fingers on his cane tighten over the rubber grip but he finds the beads hanging off of it, expressing a silent prayer for the confidence he needs.

He can do this. Work his way through it and talk to Glauca. It’s simple as that.

“I…” Nyx expresses slowly, the words are a jumbled mess in his head, but he draws an inhale of breath and lets it out. “Before when you came into my room, I had a nightmare of sorts. I saw Selena in my dream at first and we talked. It was very strange and I my sight was back, too. Everything was surreal but then she changed into this thing.” He swallows the fear rising in his gut. “She became you and you grabbed me around my neck.”

He recalls himself desperately wanting air and his body pinned to the ground, helpless and waiting for death to claim him. Hope was lost.

“I was…” Nyx couldn’t speak anymore, lips pursed tightly and unable to utter another word. He shakes his head instead and exhales, his other hand reaches for his neck and takes in the comfort of his own body warmth to remind him that it was only a nightmare.

Glauca is quiet, and Nyx is grateful for the small peace. Maybe it’s what he needs, so he sits down on the hard ground, head bowed and legs folded into a pretzel while he places his support at his side.

A little bit of time is all he asks and Glauca makes no effort to disturb him, but Nyx’s discovery comes as a surprise, eyes widening at Glauca’s movements until it settles down in front of him.

Nyx releases a weak laugh and Glauca touches him, the cold hand rests along Nyx’s neck and its thumb slides an inch up from the center of his throat and down. Nyx circulates air through his nose, wondering what Glauca is trying to do before it reaps its claws over and down Nyx’s front. Nyx hitches and grabs for Glauca’s hand, holding it in place.

“When I woke up,” he explains again, “you were there. I was afraid of the nightmare happening again, that you’ll kill me and it’ll be over. It’s why I told you to leave, I couldn’t think back then. I was confused and pushed you away without meaning to. I’m sorry. Forgive me?” His digits tap in a random tune, sometimes sliding over the smooth metal and tracing the grooves, the dips, its entire hand for Nyx to explore.

“Forgiven,” Glauca replies.

The motions halt and it’s Glauca’s turn to explore his human skin but the caresses are more careful and delicate every time, the tips of his claws won’t pierce his skin or the long vein up his forearm. Something about Glauca’s way of going about it is kind of adorable.

“That was fast. Is it that easy?”

“Yes.”

“Then it’s fine? You’re not going to run away if it happens again? Because I’m not looking for you, got it?”

“I will not leave you alone.” Glauca’s answer is immediate. It speaks no more and descends on Nyx in mere seconds, a familiar mouth takes him whole and Nyx shudders at the sudden intimacy but he smirks into it and kisses, soon falling on his back and Glauca breaks away. Their faces are an unforgettable distance apart.

“I don’t think doing this out in the open is a good idea.”

“Why?”

“Uh because… someone could see us? Wouldn’t a bed be better?”

“Shy?” Glauca teases. It reaches underneath Nyx’s top and maps out his skin with a slow sensuous care.

“No…” Nyx grows distracted. “Not really.” A lie.

The thumping of his heart begins racing, he pays attention to every finger on him wanting to explore. He takes in some air and groans over the gentle sensations rubbing at his nipple, it’s all Glauca does as if it’s the only part of him that matters, but Glauca removes Nyx’s shirt over his head and casts it away.

“Shit. We’re doing it, huh?” Both of Nyx’s hands are placed above his head in a strong hold.

“Stay.” Glauca orders, its grip firm for a moment before it releases Nyx and runs its hand down to the waist of Nyx’s pants, circling over what it now wants the most.

“Ah…” Nyx’s face reddens, he responds with a jerk of his hips as Glauca fondles him, it’s agonizing and unfair. He can’t simply ride it out like this, so he tries pressing himself into the pressure and hisses.

“ _Please._ ” His voice needy, impatient.

“Eager, are you?” Glauca removes Nyx’s pants and underwear with Nyx helping as he kicks his shoes off and straightens his legs. Nyx’s member is half-hard already but he knows Glauca is watching him, the attention is enough to make him aroused further.

Nyx utters Glauca’s name breathlessly, his entire body flushed and his legs bend and spread apart for Glauca to see him in his entirety. Any shame that he had before is thrown away, he wants Glauca to know this is the result of its desires.

“Enticing.” Glauca growls in pleasure, it explores both of Nyx’s legs and over his inner thighs but never touching his cock. Nyx groans, every thrilling sensation sends a jolt throughout his body, and his lips whispers Glauca’s name and the desperation for more and more increases.

“Touch yourself,” the general orders. “Show me what you can do.”

“O-Oh. I see how it is.” Nyx slips a small smile, he can’t disobey. “Pay attention now.”

He starts wrapping his cock in his hand and jerks himself off, dripping with pre-come over time and balls sore as his other hand squeezes himself. A whine escapes him, his head dips back and a thumb strokes his slit back and forth, his chest heaving. He’s close, so very close.

“Stop,” Glauca instructs.

Nyx lessens his hold, confusion hovering over his face, he’s at the edge with his half-opened eyes waking up from a dream.

_“Stretch yourself open for me.”_

“Will you fuck me...?”

“When you are ready. I will watch you for now.”

“Dammit. Fine, you fucking pervert.” Nyx reaches down, hiking his legs up a bit and revealing his entrance to Glauca. His finger already coated with his slick and rubs around his tight hole. He squirms, pushing in but not fully to give Glauca a show.

“One day, huh?” Nyx dares, parting the skin for Glauca and hears throaty guttural. He calls it a win.

It’s been a long time since Nyx touched himself there but he gives it his best, letting his body accept the entry until he’s comfortable inserting a second one. Finally he fits two up to his knuckles, and Glauca gives him an approving noise. With another directive, Glauca demands Nyx to touch his own cock and he’s not complaining.

The ache and burn with every stretch start overwhelming him, he whimpers weakly while fingering his asshole and stroking his length together in a rhythm he has set. His back arches and finally he comes in front of Glauca, spilling a white sticky mess all over himself.

The floor isn’t great to lie on, but Nyx doesn’t give a damn and rests while riding off the high, relaxing into the palm of Glauca’s touch. Nyx curls up, his arm stretching out until he finds a face.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Nyx grins at him, face sweaty and basking in a glow. A brush of a thumb smooths over Glauca’s cheek.

“Very much. You did well,” Glauca praises.

Nyx simmers with laughter. “Good. I would’ve punched you if you said ‘no’. Next time, we’re doing this in a proper setting. I don’t care what you say. This time it couldn’t be helped.”

“Your suggestion is accepted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope.

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
